prends moi
by no-death-no-love
Summary: Edward quitte Bella. Lorsque celle ci décide de passer à autre chose... Alice revient... 20 ans après... nous retrouvons une Bella vampire dans les bras de ...
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: tous les personnages appartienent à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

(Jacob vient de sauver Bella qui a sautée de la falaise de la Push. Sam Uley et Billy Black leurs apprennent que Harry Clearwater vient de décéder. Jacob ramène donc Bella chez elle).

Forks, devant la maison des Swans

[...] - Désolé, dit-il sur un ton piteux , je sais que tu ne partages pas forcément ce que j'éprouve pour toi Bella. Je te jure que ce n'est pas grave. Je suis juste tellement heureux que tu ailles bien que ça me donne envie de chanter. Mais bon, j'ai pitié des autres, ajouta-il en riant doucement.

Ma respiration s'accéléra, réveillant ma gorge irritée.

Aussi indifférent fût-il, Edward ne désirait-il pas que je sois heureuse, du moins autant que les circonstances me le permettaient? Le peu d'amitié qu'il conservait pour moi ne le pousserait-il pas à me souhaiter au moins cela ? A mon avis, si. Il ne me tiendrait pas rigueur d'offrir un tout petit peu de mon amour - qu'il ne voulait plus - à mon ami Jake. Car cet amour-là était complètement différent.

Jacob pressa sa joue dans mes cheveux. Si je tournais le visage, si j'embrassai son épaule nue, je n'avais aucun doute sur ce qui suivrait. Ce serait très facile. Ce soir, je n'aurai pas besoin de me justifier? Pouvais-je m'y résoudre cependant? Aurais-je la force de trahir mon coeur absent afin de sauver ma misérable existence ? Tourner la tête ... ne pas le faire ... j'avais l'estomac noué.

Alors aussi clair que si je m'étais retrouvée exposée à un danger la voix d'Edward résonna à mes oreilles.

Sois heureuse , me chuchota-il.

Je me figeais. Et ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, je cédais à ma pulsion. Je tournais légèrement la tête et me retrouvais face à l'épaule de mon meilleur ami. Ni une ni deux, j'embrassais délicatement sa peau découverte et resta une fraction de seconde pétrifiée face à l'audace dont je venais de faire preuve. Je releva lentement mon visage vers le sien afin de percevoir une quelconque réaction à ce premier léger contact charnel. Je scrutais ses yeux depuis quelques secondes déjà quand je vis un rapide mais vif éclat illuminé ses prunelles. Je compris qu'il avait comprit où je voulais en venir. Et je vis dans son regard qu'il espérait cela de moi depuis un certain temps déjà. Ce que je n'avais jamais pu avoir avec Edward, cette preuve d'amour supplémentaire qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné, j'allais la recevoir ce soir de la part d'un jeune homme pour qui je ne ressentais qu'un amour qui n'équivaudrait jamais celui ressenti pour mon vampire.

Je sentis la main de Jake se déplacer dans mon dos en une légère caresse tout en fixant mon regard, il abaissa son visage. Je tremblais - l'appréhension sans doute - et j'avais fermé les yeux le laissant explorer mon corps, j'attendais... Tout à coup, je sentit sa main derrière mon cou. Il plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux et avec une certaine force, dirigea mon visage encore plus près du sien et m'embrassa.

Ce baiser commença par plusieurs baisers appuyés sur mes lèvres et se poursuivit en un seul, long, langoureux et fougueux baiser dans lequel Jacob mettait tout l'amour qu'il me portait. Moi, j'étais simplement avide de profiter de l'instant présent.

Notre étreinte se prolongeait nous mettant tous les deux dans un état second, complètement submergés par un désir violent. Nos gestes, nos lèvres s'emmêlaient, à chaque fois que l'un reprenait sa respiration l'autre revenait, mordillant les lèvres, nos langues se caressaient mutuellement. Je savourais ce moment, n'en ayant jamais connut de semblable avec Edward à cause des barrières qu'il avait posé entre nous. Je sentais que Jake n'étais pas très à l'aise , nerveux peut-être . Il ne semblait pas plus expérimenté que moi dans ce domaine-là. Cela me rassurait un peu. Ce serait pour l'un comme pour l'autre notre première fois.

Tout en me serrant d'avantage de son bras droit, Jacob ouvrit la portière de mon antique Chevrolet avec sa main libre et me tira doucement vers l'extérieur. En même temps, il m'attira contre lui et ma poitrine gonflée de plaisir se pressa contre son torse. Il continua à nous extirper de la camionnette tout en ne cessant de m'embrasser. Lorsque nous en fîmes enfin sortit, je collai toutes les parties possibles de mon corps conte le sien. Nous nous retrouvîmes donc front, lèvres, torse, bras, bassin et jambes entremêlés. Il referma ensuite la portière et me colla contre celle-ci. Il descendit maladroitement ses mains le long de mes cuisses, souleva les bords de ma jupe, y glissa ses doigts en remontant. Le contact avec ma peau accrut son excitation, je le sentis à sa respiration saccadée, et il me serra encore plus fort contre lui... refermant ses doigts sur la peau fine de mes cuisses...

Jusque là, c'était un sens faute pour lui. Mon excitation étai à son comble. J'avais malgré tout, l'impression d'être dans un sauna. La chaleur que mon corps dégagé ajoutée à la température anormalement élevée de Jake me faisait tourner la tête.

Il entreprit de faire glisser les bretelles de mon débardeur, dénudant le haut de ma poitrine, il embrassa mes épaules, lécha le creux de mon cou... J'aimais ce qu'il me faisait.

Je me sentais sur une autre planète... qui devait s'appeler le paradis, mais tout à coup alors que j'avais abandonné depuis longtemps toute notion de la réalité, ma conscience me rattrapa et je sursautai réalisant avec effroi que plusieurs personnes aux alentours pouvaient nous apercevoir dans cette position compromettante: affalés contre la portière de la voiture à la vue de tous les voisins et personnes passant par la route longeant la maison. Cette pensée eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur moi...

« Jake, attends... arrête » murmurai-je en détachant mon visage du sien, mais celui-ci n'avait pas envie d'écouter...  
« Arrête on ne peut pas faire ça... » recommençai-je en essayant de me libérer de sa puissante étreinte.  
Je réussi à m'écarter.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? » me demanda-t-il avec de l'agacement dans la voix.  
« Pas ici ... »  
La douceur de mes mots le ramena à la raison et il réalisa à son tour qu'effectivement l'endroit n'était pas idéal pour ce qu'il envisageait, alors il s'écarta à son tour et me suivit en silence jusqu'au perron de la maison.

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte qu'il me soulevait en me portant tel une princesse et nous dirigeait vers le canapé du salon - pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret si mon père devait rentrer bientôt de l'hôpital mais tant pis . Nous nous retrouvions donc corps contre corps, lui allongé sur moi. Je commençai à lui prodiguer des caresses que j'espérais sensuelles en passant mes mains sous son tee-shirt et en remontant sur son torse. Je pense que ça lui plaisait car il poussa de profonds soupirs. Alors que nous nous ré embrassions, il posa ses deux mains sous mes fesses et les malaxa. J'appréciais énormément et le lui montrais en faisant mouvoir mon bassin contre son membre dur que je sentais entre mes cuisses. Devant tant de promiscuité de ma part , il dût se dire que l'on pouvait aller plus loin.

Il passa ses mains sous mon débardeur et me le retira. Il abaissa son visage au niveau de ma poitrine et lécha délicatement le bout de peau qui n'était pas recouvert par mon soutien-gorge. Il entreprit ensuite de me le retirer et je rougis comme pas possible lorsque je le vis sourire à la vue de mes seins.

Il me fixa puis j'eu l'impression qu'il se moquait des rougeurs sur mes joues. Ne voulant pas être la seule à être gênée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et plaça le bout de mes doigts sur son sexe. Bien que ce contact se fit par dessus son jean, je le sentis se raidir. Ce fut à mon tour de me moquer gentiment de lui.  
J'exerçai quelques pressions ne sachant pas vraiment ce que j'étais sensée faire et l'entendis gémir.

Nous nous remîmes bien en place et je lui retirais son tee-shirt. Je lui faisais de légers bisous sur le torse et lui me caressait les seins. En même temps, nous ne cessions de nous embrasser langoureusement. Nos souffles devenaient saccadés et la chaleur montait dans la pièce. J'étais largement prête à le sentir en moi et il semblait en être de même pour lui. Je m'apprêtais à déboucler son pantalon.

Un "hum hum " résonna dans la pièce.

Et avant que nous n'ayons pût réfléchir à qui c'était la lumière s'alluma pour faire apparaître une Alice Cullen dont les yeux ne laissait percevoir rien d'autre que de la colère et des envies de meurtres.


	2. Chapter 2

je signale que la suite est depuis longtemps disponible sur skyrock: lien sur mon profil!

Les chapitres sont bien plus court mais c'est comme ça que je préfère écrire...

merci pour toutes les alert story...!!

* * *

Mais, ... mais que faisait-elle ici ? A Forks ? Dans mon salon ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ? Je dois rêver. Oui, c'est suremement ça. Du coup, je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux puis les laissaient quelques secondes fermés. Quand je les rouvrais, je réalisais que je n'étais pas en plein délire; qu'Alice, ma meilleure amie, la soeur de mon amoureux, m'avait surprise sur le point de faire l'amour à mon meilleur ami et accessoirement son ennemi naturel. Je détournais les yeux vers Jacob qui était torse nu et le suppliait du regard afin qu'il rentre chez lui . Je voulais régler cette histoire seule à seule avec Alice. Etait-ce une bonne idée? Je ne saurais le dire. En tout cas, Jacob comprit le message et s'habilla. En partant , il me chuchota à l'oreille de sorte que je soit la seule à entendre je reste dans le coin au cas ou l'envie de te mordre lui viendrait . En d'autre circonstance j'aurai certainement rit, mais il suffisait de croiser le regard noir d'Alice pour comprendre que c'était en ce moment un risque non négligeable. Je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête et il sortit.

Je me retrouvais à présent seule avec Alice. J'avais bien envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou mais cependant j'avais besoin de lui parler et pas seulement de à quoi elle venait d'assister.

- Tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller correctement , me dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Je récupérais mon soutien-gorge et mon débardeur tombés par terre et les enfilais. Je m'assis de manière presque stoïque sur le canapé et serra les poings. Alice avait fixé chacun de mes faits et gestes. Si ça n'avait pas était elle, j'aurai sûrement rougis.

Elle n'avait pas bougé de place. Placée juste à côté de la lampe, je pouvais admirer ces traits tendus par la fureur et l'anxiété. Je décidais de rompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ de Jake.

- Ecoute Alice, je suis ...

- Quoi? Tu vas me dire que tu es désolée ? Je me fiches de tes excuses et de tes explications! Tu fais ce que veux de ta vie . Mais ne me mens pas. Tu ne peux pas être désolée de ce que tu allais faire puisque tu le voulais et que ça serait arrivé à un moment ou à un autre , me dit-elle sarcastiquement.

- Effectivement , je fais ce que je veux et tu n'as pas à me parler comme ça, ripostai-je énervé.

- J'étais venue présenter mes condoléances à ton père parce que je t'es vue sauter de la falaise, et enfin de compte je te retrouve bien vivante et sur le point de te faire baiser par un chien. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être énervée...

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends. Vous m'abandonnez, toi et ta famille, et quand tu reviens, tu te permets de me faire la morale. Non mais c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers, lui criai-je dessus .

Gros gros silence pendant lequel nous nous fixons.

- Tu reviens n'est ce pas ? - Alice parut étonnée par le ton calme que je venais d'employer et par mon soudain changement d'attitude.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais pas prévue de rester et il n'y a que Rosalie qui sait que je suis là. D'ailleurs, il faut que je l'appelle pour lui dire que tu vas bien.

- Depuis quand elle s'inquiète pour moi celle-là ? - dis-je ironiquement.

- Rosalie s'en est beaucoup voulue d'avoir été aussi horrible avec toi. Elle l'a vraiment regrettée quand Edward nous a forcé à partir. Edward ne lui adressait plus la parole et Emmet repoussait littéralement ses avances. Il boudait je crois.

Je regardais Alice avec un air ahuri, Emmet se serait sûrement moqué de moi s'il avait été là. Que venait-elle de dire? Quand Edward nous a forcé à partir . Est-ce que sa veut dire que les autres voulaient rester .

- Ecoute Bella, je ... je ...

Elle bégayait un peu trop à mon goût. Avant, elle débitait tout ce qu'elle avait à dire avec aisance et dynamisme . Maintenant, elle semblait gênée.

- Je te jure que je voulais vraiment rester mais Edward a menacé d'utiliser la force si on ne s'éloignait pas de toi et ne te laissait pas vivre une vie d'humaine normale.

- Forcée ?! Tu es une vampire d'une force surhumaine et qui voit l'avenir et tu prétends craindre ton frère? Laisses-moi rire - cette voix avait résonné depuis le hall d'entrée et je pus la reconnaître comme étant celle de Jacob.

- Toi, le chien ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est une histoire qui ne te regardes en rien. C'est entre Bella et moi, riposta Alice.

- Ca ne me regarde pas ? Qui était là pour réparer les pots cassés, hein ? Qui a essuyé les larmes de tristesses sur les joues de Bella ? Qui la consolée ?Qui était là pour lui remonter le moral ? Moi ! Moi j'ai toujours était présent pour elle et je ne l'abandonnerais jamais comme vous l'avait fait !

- Je te remercie pour ... non je ne vais pas te remercier pour quelque chose que tu as fait alors que tu l'a fait pour en retirer autre chose. Bella dans ton pieux en l'occurrence. Tu n'es qu'un chien et vous êtes tous les même. Rien qu'à voir vos histoires d'imprégnations pour forcer les filles à vous aimer...

- Forcer ? On ne les oblige pas ....

_* Oulala , si ça continue comme ça, ils vont finir par se battre. *_

Et en effet , il fallut moins d'un quart de seconde pour que Jacob se jette sur ma meilleure amie . Elle l'évita et se retourna pour lui mettre une belle droite dans la figure . Jake ne se démonta pas pour autant et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Alice qui se débrouilla pour le mettre par terre. Et oui, petite et frêle mais quelle force!  
Elle lui assena une série de coups dans le visage et moi, je restais pétrifiée face à cette scène de violence.

C'est alors qu'un dring dring retentit depuis la poche du blouson d'Alice.

Elle stoppa la rafale de coups qu'elle assonait à Jacob et regarda l'écran du mobile. Elle sembla étonnée du nom de l'interlocuteur qui s'affichait mais répondit quand même.

- Rose ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?, dit-elle à vitesse quasi vampirique.

- C'est Edward ... ~ le ton sur lequel elle parlait - ou plutôt chantait - ne laissait rien présager de bon ~ , Je .... je crois qu'il va faire une bêtise. Et c'est de ma faute.

- Tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Eh bien, il est rentré de chasse plus tôt que prévu et il a vu que tu étais partit . Avec son pouvoir, je ne pouvais pas lui cacher le pourquoi de ce départ précipité.

- Et alors? Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire ? Je n'ai eu aucune vision, ce n'est pas normal!

Jacob crut bon de se manifester à cet instant par un qu'il crève et il se prit le poing remplit de haine et de dégoût de mon amie en pleine figure ce qui eut le don de l'assommer.

- Je suis désolée Alice - reprit Rosalie - j'aurai du cacher mes pensées.

- A ça oui, tu aurais du . Mais maintenant , il faut essayer de le contacter avant qu'il ne se décide à faire une bêtise. Fais-le pendant que j'essaye d'avoir une vision et que je contacte Carlisle et Esmée.

Sur ce , elle raccrocha et me fit face. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète.

- Si ça tourne mal, je l'en porterai entièrement responsable.

...

Alice avait contacté ses parents et nous attendions désormais patiemment des nouvelles d'Edward à travers une de ses visions ou par Rosalie. J'avais demandé à Jake de partir en attendant que nous ayant réglé ce petit malentendu.

Enfin, par miracle, Alice se figea et son regard se voila. Elle resta une longue minute statufiée puis reprit connaissance. Elle semblait encore plus inquiète que précédemment . Elle tourna son visage vers moi pour ensuite se lever à vitesse vampirique et se jeter sur la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'elle entait dans sa voiture, j'eu le temps de lui crier de me dire ce qu'il se passait.

Elle ressortit lentement de la voiture et nous nous rapprochions :

- Ecoute Bella, murmura-t-elle, quoi que tu es pu ressentir quand nous sommes partit je veux que tu saches qu'Edward t'aime et qu'il a fait ça dans l'unique but de te protéger. Quand nous t'avons quitté, il était vraiment malheureux et il est certain qu'à cet instant, il se sent seul coupable de ta pseudo mort. Il ne peut pas vivre sans toi...

- Attends , comment ça il ne peux pas vivre sans moi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Bella, il a décidé de se rendre chez les Volturis pour en finir... Et avec ce à quoi j'ai assistée tout à l'heure avec Jacob, il ne fait aucun doute que tu as refait ta i il te l'a demandé. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne plus rien ressentir pour lui mais c'est mon frère et je me dois d'aller le secourir. Il ne dois pas mourir pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé et ...

- pour quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas - la coupai-je énervée - c'est ça ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais tu l'as pensée, je veux t'accompagner !

- C'est hors de question, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux!

Et sans que je ne puisse répliquer, elle fonça dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe me laissant seule devant ma maison encore plus loin de celui que j'aime de tout mon coeur.


	3. Chapter 3

Je me repete:

via mon profil , il y a un lien vers le skyblog sur lequel est déjà publié la suite!

**disclaimer**: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

* * *

20 ans plus tard:

Londres, 04 h 30, dans une chambre d'hôtel

J'étais sous la douche en train d'essayer de me détendre de cette journée particulièrement difficile. Discussions, engueulades, prises de tête, ... tout ceci était devenu un lot quotidien pour moi.

Depuis huit années, je parcourais le monde au côté de tel ou tel Volturi dans le but de faire régner les lois que mon maître m'avait enseignées. Oui, mon maître! En aucun cas je ne peux me permettre de considérer Aro comme mon père car même si j'éprouve du respect envers lui, son régime alimentaire et ses convictions m' plus, ce n'est même pas lui qui m'a créé. En effet, il n'a fait qu'accepter un corps en perdition dans son clan.

Il y a vingt ans de ça, Victoria a attenté à ma vie. Alors qu'elle était en train de me vider de mon sang, Jacob est apparu et la démembrée. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard pour moi. Le venin s'était infiltré dans mes veines me rendant à l'état de brasier en train de se consumer. Je n'avait pas la force de me battre - ni l'envie - et je me laissait hurler ma souffrance et montrer au monde que ma vie depuis ces derniers mois ne s'était résumée qu'à cela: douleurs. En me réveillant, je me sentie plus seule que jamais. Ma créatrice n'existait plus et les Cullen se trouvaient certainement très loin. Par prudence et sécurité, les indiens Quileute m'ont demandés de partir et malgré l'insistance de Jacob, je suis allée me construire une nouvelle vie.

Je sortis de mes pensées en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

_* Encore, mais c'est pas possible, il pense vraiment qu'à baiser ce vampire. *_

En effet, je sortais également tout juste d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec mon compagnon actuel, j'ai nommé Demetri Volturi. Je n'avais jusque là connu qu'un seul homme. Edward. Et le changement entre les deux était radical. Même si nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour, Edward était doux, attentionné et pensait toujours à moi avant de se préoccuper de lui. Demetri , eh bien c'est l'exact opposé : sauvage à brutal, spontané et égocentrique. Pourquoi suis-je avec me demanderez-vous?Pour une raison toute simple : il me permet d'oublier mon passé et avec Edward. Et j'oubliai ! Il y a eu Jacob aussi ... non en fait c'est mieux que je l'oublis celui-là.

Je le sentis se coller contre mon corps nu. Evidemment, il s'était empressé de se déshabiller et de me rejoindre sans même me demander mon accord. Il commença à lécher les gouttes d'eau sur mon épaule de manière très glouteuse et me serra encore plus contre lui si bien que je sentais son érection contre la raie de mes fesses. Inconsciemment, je me mis à mouillais. Il manque peut-être de tact mais qu'est ce qu'il est bon...Il glissa sa main vers le bas de mon ventre puis entre mes cuisses et essuya le liquide qui coulait. Il monta ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche et aspira bruyamment.

Ce bruit me fit revenir automatiquement à la réalité .Je me détachai de son étreinte mais lui ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Il attrapa si violemment ma taille et la pressa contre son bassin si bien que je manquai de tomber en avant. Je me retrouvai en équerre les pieds au sol et mon cul collé à son sexe.

Sans crier gare, il écarta mes fesses avec ses mains, positionna son sexe au bon niveau et me pénétra brutalement. Mon dieu que je déteste le sexe annal !

La douleur était bien trop vive pour que je puisse le supporter mais lui ne semblait rien avoir remarqué.Il fit de bien trop nombreux mouvements de va et vient et je me concentrai pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Quand enfin il cessa ces mouvements sans même avoir atteint l'orgasme, je m'avançai pour me libérer de son sexe. Je ne dis rien, il ne dit rien. Tant mieux. Une fois de plus, je laissai passé. Nous nous rinçâmes et sortîmes de la douche.

A l'aube d'un nouveau jour, je sentais les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Il n'existait rien de plus agréable que de commencer une nouvelle journée de cette manière. Vous me l'accorderez, quand on a passé la nuit à repousser les avances de votre voisin de lit, il est en général fort agréable de ne pas le sentir se coller à vous dès le préfère quand même jouer la carte de la prudence et me lève rapidement de peur qu'il ne décide de balader ses mains sur moi.

Je repousse donc la couette et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Je crois qu'on est tous pareil : le matin, on a rarement une très belle tête. Quoique moi, c'est pire que tout le monde vu les nuits agitées que j'ai. Bien que je ne dorme pas, je ressens le besoin de me reposer régulièrement. Pourtant, étant humaine je n'étais pas une grosse dormeuse. Je suis définitivement étrange.

Tout en me brossant les dents, je réfléchis à la manière dont va se dérouler cette journée. Avant la fin de la matinée nous devons aller trouver ces vampires faiseurs de troubles et leur extorquer des explications.

Notre mission consiste dans un premier temps à évaluer la gravité de leurs actes et juger s'il faut intervenir pour finalement en référer à Aro. Enfin pour l'instant. Puisque bien souvent s'en suit le démembrement. Ensuite, Aro nous a demandé de commencer à établir une sorte de recensement parmi la population vampirienne. En fait, c'est sa dernière grande lubie! Une nouveauté en réalité. Ca ne s'était encore jamais vu dans toute l'histoire du monde vampirique. Et Dieu seul sait comme elle est longue cette histoire.

Depuis peu, il exprime le souhait de rassembler tous les êtres de notre espèce et d'établir une sorte de CV pour chacun d'eux. Il espère peut-être ainsi avoir un plus grand contrôle sur nous mais moi, je n'y crois pas. Quelle folie! Tout ce qu'il va en récupérer c'est une révolte des nomades qui n'aspirent à rien d'autre que de se sentir aussi libre que ne souhaite pas grand chose de plus qu'eux d'ailleurs. Enfin si, être débarrasser de l'autre babouin puant se serait génial!

Bien sur, j'ai pris l'habitude durant ces vingt dernières années de dissocier pleinement rêve et réalité. Mais il m'arrive encore parfois d'espérer revenir en arrière. Pour retrouver Edward ? Non. Retrouver les Cullens? Non. Ma famille ? Non plus... En fait, je voudrais tout simplement retrouver ma vie d'humaine maladroite et insouciante.

Il y a peu, j'ai eu une sorte de révélation. Edward est le seul responsable de ma situation actuel. Je lui en veux.. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'il avait raison. Il me faisait souffrir; mais je l'ai réalisé trop tard car tout était déjà perdu.

Victoria était déjà venus m'ôter la vie profitant de son départ. Bon Dieu, qu'à cet instant j'avais été heureuse d'être en totale léthargie depuis qu'il m'avait quitté. Au moins, il m'avait évité d'être pleinement consciente des évènements.

- Bella ! Tu viens ! Je te rappelle qu'il ne faut pas traîner si on veut avoir du temps pour nous, hurla Démétri.

_* Que ne donnerai-je pas pour t'échapper! *_

Et j'allai le rejoindre telle une condamnée dans le couloir de la primes sa voiture. Un gros bolide rouge tape-à-l'oeil. Ne me demandez pas le nom, je n'en ais aucune idée. Il roule vite comme tout le temps. Mais il fait un effort pour ralentir à l'entrée de la ville car le but premier est évidement de retrouver la piste de ces vampires.

- Hey bébé! On peut peut-être s'arrêter sur un parking et essayer de flairer leur trace à pied. Le ciel est gris autant en profiter pour s'aérer.

- Oué super idée. Et on se sépare comme ça on ira plus vite pour trouver une piste. Tu m'appelles si tu as quelque chose.

Je n'attend même pas sa réponse et sort en quatrième vitesse - pour les humains - avec la joie de pouvoir lui échapper.

Je me retrouve donc seule à me balader dans les rues obscures londoniennes. Et oui ! Londres, toujours fidèle à sa réputation. Il pleut tout le temps - ou tout du moins le ciel est bien couvert. C'est la deuxième fois que je viens dans cette ville et il fait exactement le même temps comme si les saisons n'avaient pas cour ici.

Ce temps a un avantage indéniable : il me permet de pouvoir circuler quand je veux sans risquer de me faire remarquer. J'attire déjà bien assez les regards par ma beauté, pas question quand plus je laisse ma peau brillait au soleil. Car, il faut l'avouer, je suis encore plus belle comme ça. Non , non, je ne suis pas prétentieuse. C'est juste qu'à force qu'on me le répète, je finis par y croire.

Tout en marchant, j'analyse les différentes senteurs d'humains qui arrivent à mes narines. J'aime ces odeurs. Mais tuer me fait toujours un peu peur c'est pourquoi, en général, je me contente de sang animal. mais il m'arrive par fois de me laisser aller à déguster du sang humain .

Dans ces cas là, je demande à Demetri de tuer l'humain pour moi. Je me refuse à devenir totalement végétarienne. Pour l'unique raison que je ne veux pas donner raison à mon ancienne famille. Faire comme eux, me donnerai l'impression que je les pardonne ou qu'ils sont un exemple pour moi. Non ! Il en est hors de question! Qu'il reste au diable.

Soudain, au détour d'un chemin, une délicieuse odeur, mélange de sueur et de Givenchy pour homme ( le mâle par excellence ) effleura mon nez. Je suivis cette trace pour découvrir quelques rues plus loin un jeune homme assez musclé et beau garçon. Rien de suffisamment exceptionnel pour se mettre en chasse mais attirant bien qu'intrigant tout en même. Le genre de mec qui fait tourner la tête des demoiselles humaines.

Sentant certainement mon regard posé sur lui , il tourne son visage vers moi et croise mon regard. Je l'éblouis, je le sais, je le veux. J'aime avoir cette influence sur les humains, ça me donne une suffisance que je n'ai jamais eu quand je l'étais.

Il a l'air troublé. J'aime encore plus ça. M'amuser avec leurs sentiments. C'est une sensation grisante.

Soudain, il baisse les yeux, se retourne et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Etrange, l'ais-je effrayé ? Je me retourne aussi cherchant ce qui a pu causer sa fuite. Là, en face de moi, bien caller sur ses jambes, Demetri me dévisage d'un regard malsain. Un regard qui fait peur.

Je sais bien qu'il déteste quand je fais ça. Flirter avec un autre que lui. C'est en réalité ma manière de le provoquer. Pfou ! Le pauvre, il ne s'en rend même pas compte.

D'un seul coup, je me sens tiré en arrière.

Il m'entraîne à vitesse vampirique vers une ruelle encore plus sombre. Dans les bras du mal. Là où on ne ressort jamais indemne.

Me collant contre le mur du fond, il me fixe avec un regard qu'il veut colérique. Je ne flanche ps , je ne veux pas flancher, je flanche. Mon regard atterrit finalement sur mes chaussures.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu jouait avec cet humain, dit-il brusquement.

- J'essayais de le séduire. Si ça te pose un quelconque problème de me voir aller voir ailleurs- il me prend d'un coup par la nuque - alors commence par me donner des raisons de rester avec toi.

J'ai été trop loin. Vu son regard ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Est ce réellement une manière de s'adresser à son amant? Non , je ne crois pas... Tu vas être obligée de te faire pardonner ma belle.

Il fait glisser son autre main le long de ma cuisse et la laisse remonter lentement . Je refuse d'avoir à affronter son désir brillant dans ses yeux, je préfère encore les fermer et souffrir en silence: faire semblant d'accepter mon destin.

Inutile de vous décrire la suite en détail. Mais il n'est pas aller au bout cette nuit-là. Je n'ai pas pour autant été épargnée. En effet, alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à retirer mon boxer pour exécuter ma punition, des sifflements provocateurs se firent entendre.

Il parut furieux de son interruption. Et moi aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons. Moi, Isabella Swan, jeune fille prude venait de se faire surprendre dans une rue de Londres sur le point de baiser - de se faire baiser pour être exact. Autrement dit , la jeune fille sage venait de perdre toute son innocence aux yeux du monde.

Je tournais les yeux pour mettre pour mettre un visage sur les personnes ayant discrètement et finement signalées leur présence.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je reconnu les visages familiers d'Emmett et Rosalie !

Pour une ultime et certainement pas dernière fois, je maudis le créateur de notre espèce et les capacités qu'il nous a conféré. Un humain - normal s'entend - n'aurait put qu'apercevoir deux silhouettes entremêlées, mais ces deux vampires là distinguaient parfaitement malgré l'obscurité les formes dressées en face d'eux.

Un détail important et non négligeable me vint à l'esprit: ces vingt dernières années, j'avais beaucoup changé. Tellement que si on y regarde de plus près une personne extérieur à ma vie de des deux décennies antérieurs ne peut me reconnaître.

Bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur la curiosité et le manque de tact d'Emmett.

Il allait contre sa nature de l'empêcher de faire une remarque salace et déplacée:

- hum, hum... intéressant. Chérie, un plan à quatre dans une rue, ça t'excite?

- Em' !!...répondit Rosalie sur un ton choqué. Il me semble que tu n'avais pas apprécié quand Jazz et Alice avait fait la même remarque après nous avoir surpris en train de faire la même chose. Ah ah ! Je me souviens encore de ta tête, pouffa-t-elle.

Cette phrase eut le don de le renfrognait.

- Bon on y va. Carlise et Esmée vont attendre sinon, rala-t-il.

- Oui oui - à notre intention - , prenez-vous une chambre, c 'est plus sur.

Et après un clin d'oeil pervers, elle disparut suspendue au bras d'Emmett, morte de rire.

Ouf! Quel soulagement! Ils ne m'ont pas reconnu. En attendant, j'ai un sacré problème. D'après Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle sont là. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va être quasiment impossible de les éviter. En même temps, il paraît évident que c'est eux que nous sommes venus chercher. Et merde! Et merde! Comment je vais faire moi.

Je tente de me dégager du gros lourdaud toujours collé a moi et hilare.

- dis Metz' _(surnom de Demetri _)! Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon endroit pour ça. En plus, il faut continuer à chercher.

- mais bébé, pas la peine. On les a déjà trouvé les vampires. D'ailleurs, si on se dépêche on pourra peut-être les rattraper et avoir notre petite discussion, dit-il en se rhabillant.

- oh non! _(* il en a beaucoup des idées à la con celui-la * )_ En fait, ça peut attendre...

- oui mais si on règle ça maintenant, on aura plus de temps pour nous après. Allez, c'est dévidé rhabille-toi et viens me rejoindre. Je vais les rattraper.


	4. Chapter 4

Dix minutes. Dix minutes que je suis coincée dans cette rue sans me décider si je dois aller les rejoindre ou pas...

Eh merde! Eh merde! Eh merde! Ben décidemment, ce soir _merde_ c'est bien mon mot. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que ma poisse me poursuive même étant vampire...?

Et pour le moment, j'avoue que je pense sérieusement à prendre mes jambes à mon coup je ne veux surtout pas les revoir.

En même temps, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix : pourquoi j'ai autant hésiter ? Maintenant, bien fait pout toi. Ils arrivent !

D'ailleurs, l'autre m'interpelle:

- Hey Bella qu'est ce que tu fais? ça fait dix minutes que je t'attend mon coeur.

Génial ! Quelle discrétion ! Demetri est arrivé à mon niveau. Bon Dieu! Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de le tuer. Vu qu'il vient de dire mon nom ils doivent savoir que c'est moi...oh non ... pas les voir... je ne suis pas prête pour ça...

- Bella ... Bellla Swan ...c'est bien toi? .... mais ... souffla la voix d'Emmett.

- Oui, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

- Mais... mais c'est fantastique, hurla Rosalie tout en se jetant sur moi.

Je me dégageai rapidement, interloquée.

- Fantastique? C'est fantastique? Et les vingt dernières années, elles étaient comment ? Hein ? Tu te fous de moi? Explosai-je. Surtout ne me touchez pas, ne me parlez pas et ne me regardez pas...Interdit ... Vous allez rentrer chez vous et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. .. Hein? On est d'accord? Vous oubliez... Et nous, on ne vous à pas trouvé alors qu'on vous à chercher partout. N'est-ce pas Demetri?

Il hocha vaguement la tête, complètement perdu.

- Ok, c'est bon, tout va bien ...

Et je repartis vers l'hôtel, vidant mon cerveau de la même manière que je l'avais fait en effaçant mes souvenirs des Cullens à mon arrivée à Volterra.

Je claquai violemment la porte de notre chambre. Bien sur, le fait de faire du bruit ne m'aidait en rien mais ça me soulageait un peu de pouvoir passer mes nerfs de cette façon. Je savais bien qu'en dépit de l'accord de Demetri, je serai obligé de les revoir. Et bien soit, au moins je serai préparé.

J'allais me chercher mes livres préférés dans mes bagages restés sous le lit pour m'occuper toute la nuit et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain afin que Demetri ne vienne pas me déranger. J'avais besoin de m'isoler, de réfléchir et de faire le point.

Le lendemain matin, je ne me sentais pas vraiment mieux mais j'étais d'attaque pour affronter le journée. Après avoir envoyé chié mon compagnon sous la douche, je m'habillai et partis dans les alentours afin de découvrir si d'autres vampires que les Cullen avaient élus résidence ici.

J'espérais qu'Aro serait plus indulgent sur le fait que nous n'ayons pas trouvé les faiseurs de troubles si j'ajoutais quelques noms de vampires à sa liste de recensement.

J'ai alors rencontré un vampire plutôt pas trop moche, répondant au nom de Dervil, une femelle aux goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux (Alice nous aurait fait une crise cardiaque) , et enfin, une jolie petite fille avec des nattes blondes à la Laura Ingalls qui me surprit en m'annonçant avoir connue la vraie et non celle de La petite maison dans la prairie. Dieu ! Que le monde est petit !

Une journée excitante, palpitante et inutile comme une autre. Deux jours suivirent… Deux jours tout aussi ennuyeux.

Le soir néanmoins, Demetri parvenait à me faire oublier ma lassitude en s'essayant à de nouvelles pratiques sexuelles. J'aurai pu m'en passer bien sur. Mais au moins il réussissait à casser la routine…

Un soir où je rentrais à l'hôtel après une journée de chasse, je fus surprise de trouver Demetri m'attendant dans le vestibule un bouquet de rose rouge dans la main. Habituellement, quand je rentrais, j'avais plutôt droit à un « fais moins de bruit, j'entend pas le match à la télé » ou à « déshabille- toi, j'ai envie de baiser ». Vous devez comprendre mon étonnement.

Je me décidais donc à faire appelle à mon instinct et mes sens pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas.

Et en parlant de sens, je sentis des odeurs qui n'avaient rien à faire là.

Joyeux anniversaire mon amour !!! claironna –t-il à mon intention.

Mon anniversaire…. Au non, moi qui ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler. Je rêve ou il avait contacté les Cullen présents pour fêter ça. Alors là, je nage en plein délire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, je fonçais dans notre suite et ouvrit à volet la porte. Décidemment, je me demande comment elle fait pour tenir le coup avec moi et ma force.

Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie et oh ! Jasper était confortablement installés dans les canapés en m'attendant. Une petite pile de cadeaux était posée sur la table basse au centre des canapés.

C'est une plaisanterie ? Pourquoi tu les as ramenés ici ? hurlai-je à Demetri qui venait de me rejoindre.

Je voulais juste te faire la surprise et de toute façon, on devait leur parler du recensement et de notre mission. C'était inévitable Bella…

Je réfléchissais très vite, trop vite peut-être même car même si j'étais un vampire je ne parvenais pas à suivre le fil de mes pensées. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête ; toutes sortes émotions, de sensations, c'était tellement étrange que j'avais l'impression qu'exploser était désormais ma dernière option.

Demetri avait de nouveau quitté la suite me laissant seule face à ces gens que j'étais incapable d'affronter.

Il était un vampire si étrange lui aussi. La plupart du temps, il se conduit en salop pervers mais à certains moments, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche vraiment à se faire apprécier de moi, à me faire plaisir, à être attentionné. Ces moments sont, j'en convient, extrêmement rare mais il existe. J'ai presque le sentiment qu'il pourrait avoir de l'affection pour moi, voir plus … définitivement étrange.

Je sortais de mes songes. Il fallait que je m'occupe de mes « invités ».

Très bien. Après tout, puisque vous êtes là autant en profiter. Vous ne devez pas ignorez la denier attrait d'Aro. Donc je vous demanderez de répondre à quelques questions pour que je puisse vous ajoutez au dossier de recensement. Carlisle ….

Enfin Bella, m'interrompit celui-ci, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Nous souhaitons t'apporter des explications sur l'incident de septembre.

Je m'en fiche. Comme je les déjà dit à Alice il y a plus de vingt ans, je me contrefout de vous et de vos histoires. J'ai refait ma vie et j m'en port très bien.

Bella soit sérieuse un peu, intervint Jasper qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois,. Moi, tu ne peux pas me mentir et encore moins me berner. Je sais très bien que ce mec te dégoûte au plus au point. Je n'ai même pas besoin de mon don pour le savoir. IL suffit de regarder tes yeux pour ….

Stop ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de parler d'autres choses, je vous laisse un formulaire avec les différentes questions et vous le retournerai des que vous l'aurai rempli. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à tergiverser à ce sujet donc je vous demanderez de quittez la suite.

Nous ne partirons pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas pardonnés, décréta Rosalie.

Tu fais paris de la famille ma chérie et sans toi … commença Esmée. Néanmoins, je la coupai n'étant pas prête à en entendre plus.

Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très enclin à me foutre la paix ? Constatai-je plus pour moi-même.

Cette remarque fit cependant son effet puisqu'en portant mon attention sur Esmée, je pus remarquer que les siens étaient quelque peu humidifiés. Enfin, c'est l'impression qu'ils donnaient mais je pense que c'était surtout dû à l'expression d'intense douleur qui brillait dans ses prunelles.

Bien, si tu veux que nous partions, nous partons. Mais n'espère pas t'être débarrassé de nous si facilement. On est tenace et je suis près à te supplier et me mettre à genoux devant toi juste pour pouvoir faire des bras de fer à volonté avec toi, plaisanta Emmett.

Alors qu'il commençait a se lever, je leur demander de patienter quelques secondes. Non, non ! Je ne perds pas la boule et je sais ce que je veux. En l'occurrence, j'avais besoins d'aller chercher les formulaires qu'ils devaient remplir dans ma chambre.

Je me dépêchais donc de m'y rendre et m'accroupis près du lit pour tirer une petite mallette. Je la posa sur le matelas et en sortit un petit paquet de feuilles. On pourrait presque me prendre pour une femme d'affaires mais non, je ne suis qu'un pauvre vampire dévoué à son maître.

Je revins au salon et leur tendit les questionnaires. Carlisle jeta un rapide coup d'œil certainement pousser par la curiosité et l'envie de lire jusqu'où aller la folie de son ancien ami. Je me souvins de quelques questions absurdes qui étaient inscrites sur le formulaire et que Carlisle put lire.

nom et prénom de votre vivant

dates : naissance et transformation

sexe

don ? si oui, lequel ?

CV : nombre de personnes tués avant et après la transformation

Régime

Nomade ou sédentaire ?

Etudes et qualifications …

Si Carlisle fut choqué ou étonné, il ne le montra pas. Quoique enfin de compte, qu'en on connaît Aro, ces questions n'ont rien d'étonnantes.

Ils prirent congés de manière très solennelle et me promirent de revenir me voir et me ramener avec eux cette fois. Je pris soin de leur rétorquer sarcastiquement qu'Aro verrait certainement d'un très mauvais œil cet enlèvement.


	5. Chapter 5

Le mot enlèvement tiqua à leurs oreilles et ils grimacèrent. Enfin, ils prirent congés.

Ils étaient partit. Certes, j'étais en colère contre eux mais les revoir m'avait tout de même fait un choc. Surtout qu'ils étaient presque tous présents. L'absence d'Edward ne m'avait pas vraiment étonnée mais celle d'Alice en revanche m'avait laissé perplexe.

Notre dernière rencontre s'était assez mal passée et j'aurai aimé, si l'occasion se présentait, pouvoir m'expliquer avec ma meilleure amie à propos de ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou pas quand je m'apprêtais à sauter le pas avec Jacob.

Frustrée par cette altercation imprévue et des plus choquantes, je m'effondrée au sol.

Des soubresauts parcourraient mon corps. Je me positionnais en position fœtale pour essayer de les faire passer mais s'était sans succès. Je me prenais la tête dans les mains, désespérée, perdue et confuse.

J'entendis vaguement une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer tant j'étais perdue dans mon chagrin. Je sentis des bras se refermer contre mon buste puis me soulever. Demetri me porta jusqu'à notre chambre. Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour lui souffler un « merci » reconnaissant.

J'ignore ce qui dans ce mot le poussa à croire que j'allais mieux mais lui l'interpréta de la sorte. Il me déplaça sur le lit qui depuis notre arrivée avait perdue sa fonction première remplacée par l'activité préférée de Demetri.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux comme si en allant plus vite je risquais de faire couler des larmes sur mes joues – ce qui dans le fond ne serait pas pour me déplaire.

J'aperçu entre mes cils encore à moitié fermés le torse de Demetri qui se mouvait en suivant le rythme de ce qui aurait du être sa respiration. Mais il ne respirait pas. Son visage était si proche de ma nuque que j'aurai sentie son souffle si ça avait été le cas.

Je relevai alors lentement le visage. Pour la seconde fois, je crus apercevoir de la compassion dans son regard. Pour la seconde fois, je vis quelqu'un de bien et de gentil à travers ces gestes. Je venais de réaliser que lui et moi pourrions être de bons amis s'il ne s'acharnait pas à vouloir faire de moi un objet sexuel.

Je songeais à cet instant qu'une conversation à ce sujet s'imposer et ce moment d'intimité chaste semblait tout indiquer pour cela :

- Dém', je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute.

- Si tu as besoin de te libérer de ton passé, je peux t'aider mais je connais un manière bien plus efficace que les paroles pour te soulager, répondit-il en laissant glisser sa main sur mon jean tel une caresse qu'il voulait sensuelle.

- Non, non ! Arrête ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant. C'est à propos de notre couple que je veux qu'on parle. Je voudrai essayer de clarifier certaines choses que justement tu ne sembles pas…

- Quoi ?! Si je comprends bien où tu veux en venir, tu me quittes, c'est ça ?!

- Mais enfin, non. Je veux juste te dire que je préfèrerais que notre relation reste purement amicale. C'est si difficile pour toi de concevoir que l'on puisse fréquenter une fille sans la baiser ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile, c'est inconcevable. Tu vois Bella, j'ai toujours envie de toi, c'est un besoin inébranlable. T m'excites en permanence…

- Chut ! Stop ! Je … je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre …. l'air.

Je commençais à me lever pour sortir pour m'aérer. Demetri me faisait peur qu'en il me parlait comme ça. Et j'avais raison d'avoir peur. Il m'attrapa violemment le poignet et m'attira de nouveau à lui.

Quand je disais que j'arrivai à voir du bien en lui, je me trompais aussi. Rien qu'à son regard je pouvais voir qu'il était désormais, après une simple discussion, insatiable et incontrôlable.

Un obsédé sexuel dans toute sa splendeur.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour réaliser toute l'horreur dans laquelle je venais de me plonger.

Il me fixait tel un prédateur près à bondir sur sa proie.

- Tu préfèrerais sans doute de faire sauter par le Cullen, celui qui t'a lâché comme de la merde ? Hein ?

- Non, non ! Arrête ! S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi !

Il me plaqua le dos sur le lit. Il se déplaça ensuite au dessus de moi afin de mieux assurer sa prise sur mes poignets endoloris. Je tentais alors vainement de m'échapper de cette étreinte étouffante, gesticulant en tout sens.

Mon souffle se heurtait et des tremblements parcouraient mon échine. Il dut croire encore une fois que j'appréciai le traitement qu'il m'administrait. Je me débattais tandis qu'il m'embrassait furieusement. Cependant rien n'y faisait.

Il étala des baisers langoureux dans mon cou puis vers le haut de ma poitrine.

Sentir un homme dont vous ne voulez pas a quelque chose d'humiliant. A ce t instant, je me disais que j'étais la seule responsable de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais actuellement. Si Dieu laissait Demetri profiter, s'activer sur mon corps de la sorte, c'est que je l'avais mérité.

Peut-être qu'aimer un vampire était un crime plutôt qu'une bizarrerie du destin. J'étais punie d'avoir oser tomber amoureux d'une tel créature, mon Edward. Ou alors étais-ce ma poisse d'humaine qui revenait à grand pas ?

Me sachant condamner, je décidais d'abandonner toute forme de résistance aussi bien verbale que physique et de conservait mes forces pour tenter d'échapper à ces griffes plus tard.

Et en parlant de griffes, je sentis à cet instants ces ongles se plantaient dans ma chair au niveau de mon ventre.

Il avait de toute évidence décidé de ne pas s'attarder sur mes seins pour aller à l'essentiel. Le supplice serait donc de courte durée. Dans un sens tant mieux, mais dans un autre la douleur n'en serait que plus atroce.

Il déboutonna d'un coup sec mon jean et descendit d'une traite la fermeture éclair. Il avait collé son nez à mon shorty qui dépasser désormais du pantalon et humait mon odeur de manière bruyant et dégradante.

De son odorat vampirique, il devait apprécier ce qu'il sentit.

- Hummm… Je voudrais pouvoir sentir cette odeur à chaque instant de mon existence et te goûter quand bon me semble, murmura-t-il.

Son menton fit pression contre mon clitoris. Je tentai tant bien que mal de retenir un reniflement. Je le sentis se relever certainement pour retirer ses propres vêtements.

Ce fut quelques secondes où mon corps se reconnecta à la réalité. Mon esprit s'enflamma et, prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je sautai du lit aussi vite que mes forces me le permettaient. Le souffle de plus en plus court, je décidai de stopper ma respiration pour me concentrer sur ma seule course vers la délivrance.

Je quittais déjà la pièce alors que Demetri comprenait tout juste que je m'échappais.

Me jetant par-dessus le canapé de la suite, je tentais de courir le plus vite possible. Mais il fut plus rapide et réussit à une vitesse effroyable à me couper le chemin. Je me stoppais net.

Ma tentative était vaine. J'avais eu l'espoir d'y réchapper tout s'écrouler. Encore, encore… et encore. Il m'attrapa aux hanches et me bascula sur le sofa. Je m'acharnais alors à fixer désespérément le plafond de sorte à ne pas le voir s'activer au dessus de moi.

Il finit de me retirer mon jean et arracha le reste sans se préoccuper des vêtements du haut. Il arracha a son tour son boxer seul barrière qu'il restait encore et dans un mouvement sauvage, presque brutal, il me pénétra. La peur, le manque d'excitation, sa brutalité, tout cela rendait la douleur encore plus atroce qu'elle ne l'était habituellement.

Cela semblait lui permettre probablement d'étancher le désir intense qui commençait à le consumer.

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents, le venin me montait à la bouche…La forte envie de planter mes dents dans son cou vide de tout sang monta en moi. Seulement, il n'en serait en rien affecté et n'en serait que plus brutal… Je tentais donc de trouver une autre idée.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, brutalement - ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour me casser un os quand même ! De bas en haut, de haut en bas, en moi, hors de moi, en moi… Putain ! Quelle horreur ! Ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés et de plus en plus forts, hummm, quel son atroce… J'étais malade rien que de penser qu'il prenait son pied à mon issue. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard pervers dans le mien. Un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres. Une fois de plus, j'eu l'idée de lui cracher à la figure mais n'en fit rien.

Je ne pouvais m'empêchait de hurler à chacun de ses balancements de hanches vers le plus profond de mon corps. Je voulais que ça cesse mais lui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Il continuait à donner ses coups, plus forts, plus vites, plus destructeurs.

Je le savais, il ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois l'orgasme atteint et comme le temps s'écoulait de plus en plus, je consentais à l'aider à atteindre son apogée.

Je fis un premier mouvement de hanches accompagnant le sien et posa mes mains hésitantes et tremblantes dans son dos le caressant quelque peu. Il me sembla relativement réactif à mes effleurements alors je poursuivis non sans dégoût.

Enfin, sa délivrance arriva entraînant inévitablement la mienne. Il hurla mon prénom comme une bête enragée puis une fois les sensations passées, il s'écarta pour se plaçait contre le dos du canapé.

Refusant d'être trop près de lui, je me décalais vers la droite et m'étalais indubitablement de tout mon long sur le sol. J'avais oublié que le canapé n'était pas très large ! …

Désabusée, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les bons moments de mon passé lointain. Peut-être serai-je plus heureuse en retournant vers ce passé quand restant dans ce présent ?

*******

_Charlie était encore au poste de police. Il m'avait appeler peu après que je sois rentré du lycée pour m'en informer._

_- Hey ! Bell's ! Désolé d'te déranger mais…_

_- Papa, tu me fais juste faire une pause entre deux lessives, avis-je ris._

_- Hum… tu n'as pas envie de sortir plutôt que de t'occuper de la maison ? Je pourrais faire les lessives en rentrant._

_- Tu sais, je tiens beaucoup à mes vêtements, l'avais-je taquiner, déjà que je n'en ai pas beaucoup…._

_- Du shopping avec tes amies, ça te ferait du bien, non ?_

_- Non et non, je suis bien comme je suis papa : seule et mal fringuée. .. Sauf qu'en je suis avec Alice bien sur (hé hé !)_

_- Dommage. Bon, je t'appelais juste pour te prévenir que je rentrerais tard. Je dois fini un rapport. J'achèterai des pizzas avant de rentrer donc t'embarrasses pas de la cuisine._

_- OK bon bah à ce soir alors, bisous._

_Je terminais mes lessives rapidement et vaquer ensuite au reste de mes occupations._

_Une fois tout cela terminer, je prenais une douche et me préparais pour aller dormir._

_J'entendis Charlie me héler depuis l'entrée. Je l'y rejoignais donc puis nous mangeâmes la pizza. Enfin, l'heure de grâce avait sonné ; je me dépêchais d'aller me brosser les dents puis de regagner ma chambre._

_J'ouvris la porte m'attendant à voir Edward allongé sur le lit les bras derrière la tête comme à son habitude. Mais il n'en était rien. Je m'avançais d'en la pièce soucieuse de son absence._

_Je sentis alors deux bras entourer ma taille et des lèvres parcourir mon cou. Je reculais un peu de sorte à coller tout mon corps contre le sien profitant de cette proximité et des baisers qu'il me prodiguait._

_Mon cœur s'accéléra automatiquement. Je sentis alors ses lèvres se fondre en un large sourire à cause de ma réaction tellement humaine._

_- Calmes toi mon amour ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une crise cardiaque, je serai obligé de te transformer après…_

_- Ce ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Mors moi quand tu veux !_

_- Rêve ma belle ! A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider à t'endormir. Allonge toi dans ton lit._

_Je m'installais promptement sous les couvertures prenant le moins de place possible pour qu'il puisse m'y rejoindre. Pendant ce temps. Edward s'était posté devant mon vieux poste radio et y introduisait un CD._

_Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il me rejoigne par-dessus le drap et pour que les premières notes d'une mélodie qui m'était inconnue me parviennent._

_J'interrogeai alors mon amoureux du regard pour qu'il m'éclaire sur sa provenance._

_Je devais avoir douze ou treize ans. Le matin, pour aller à l'école, je passais devant un magasin où se vendait toute sorte d'instruments de musique. Un jour, j'ai entendu quelqu'un jouait du piano et je me suis approché pour écouter. Cette musique m'envoûtait, me déstabilisait tant elle était merveilleuse. Je suis resté plus d'une heure calé contre le mur de la boutique à écouter ce pianiste. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je n 'ai pas pu m'empêcher de retourner à ma cachette pour essayer d'entendre à nouveau la musique. Mais rien. Le soir, mon père m'a passé un sacré savon pour être arrivé en retard à l'école. C'est ce jour là que j'ai commencé à apprécier la musique. Cette mélodie met revenue en tête peu de temps après qu'on se soit rencontré. Je les un peu arrangé bien sur. Ce n'est pas aussi réussit que Bella's Lullaby, mais ça me fait également penser à toi._

_Je fixais mon regard sur son visage pendant qu'il me racontait tout cela. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs. Ce morceau était magnifique, comme tout ceux qui venaient d'Edward en fait._

_- Comment se fait-il que tu te souviennes de ça ? ça fait si longtemps…_

_- Eh bien parfois des évènements marquants me reviennent par flash… Bon essaye de dormir maintenant._

_La musique en fond sonore et les caresses d'Edward sur mes avant-bras et mes cheveux eurent raison de la volonté que j'avais de profiter de cette soirée magnifique._

_********_

Ce petit moment d'évasion me permit de reprendre courage et de rassembler mes idées.

Il me restait encore une chance, un espoir de m'échapper de cet enfer. Une petite lueur au bout du tunnel venait d'apparaître. Une issue de secours aux flammes ardentes qui me consumaient toute entière.

Les Cullen étaient le dernier moyen qu'il me restait pour retrouver la paix intérieure et un temps soit peu d'équilibre psychologique. Peut- être m'accepteraient-ils auprès d'eux même si je ne pouvais pas être avec Edward ?

J'entendais au lointain des bruits des bruits de vêtements qu'ont froissés puis un zip. Devinant de quoi il s'agissait, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, prête à réintégrer le monde réel. J'aperçu alors une silhouette humaine, debout, proche de la table basse.

Demetri finissait de réajuster son jean en fixant attentivement mon corps nu encore allongé sur le sol.

Dans un geste de protection, je me relevai promptement et attrapai la couverture posée sur le dos du canapé pour m'en couvrir, non désireuse de voir se réitérer la malheureuse expérience des minutes précédentes.

- J'vais prendre une douche, lâcha Demetri, tu veux venir ?

Il ajouta à cette question un sourire pervers qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Non, ça va aller, je vais attendre … répondis-je aussi distante que possible.

Il se pencha vers moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, l'air fier de lui. Il avait finalement réussit à briser le peu d'assurance qu'il me restait.

Putain de merde mais quelle conne je suis ! Faire confiance à ces enfoirés de Volturis… Oh mais quelle gourde je fais ! Pitié, mon Dieu, si vous existez, sauvez-moi !

Un éclair de lucidité me frappa alors ! Une illumination ! D'où ça vient, je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'il faut que je parte.

Demetri venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Je rassemblais mes habits, les enfilais et aussi silencieusement que possible, je sortais de la suite. Sans rien. Ni argent, ni vêtements : là où j'irai, je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Je déboulais les escaliers et quittais l'hôtel sans adresser un mot à personne.


	6. Chapter 6

Je savourais l'air de la liberté, souhaitant graver à jamais ce moment dans ma mémoire et félicitant intérieurement mon courage pour cette nouvelle résolution. C'et pas tout les jours qu'on se retrouve à la rue sans personne pour nous aider ! Mais je comptais bien mettre un terme a ça.

Je commençais à parcourir d'un pas rapide les rues d'une Londres endormie et silencieuse. Les Cullen était partit depuis assez longtemps mais comme il n'avait pas plut, leur fragrance était encore fraîche et claire.

Par conséquent, je pourrais la suivre assez facilement.

Après avoir traversée Trafalgar Square et Piccadilly Circus - en gros après avoir passée toute la ville au peigne fin, je m'arrêtais devant une grande bâtisse au style victorien. L'hôtel Silverstone. Digne d'une grande et prestigieuse famille comme les Cullen.

Mes mains tremblaient d'excitation et d'anticipation. Mon assurance de tout à l'heure avait presque totalement disparue.

Et s'ils me rejetaient… Et si mon affreuse conduite de cet après midi les avait conduit à me détester ? Et si …

Mais si je me fis à tout ces « si », je serai obligé de retourner avec Demetri, et ça il en est absolument hors de question. Je pénétrais prudente dans le bâtiment faisant grogner le portier qui rêvait certainement de retrouver son lit.

Je me rendis à l'accueil où bien évidemment, vu l'heure, l'hôtesse avait déserté son poste. Ne trouvant donc personne pour me renseigner, j'entamais une inspection des étages supérieurs.

Au 1er étage, je ne sentis qu'une odeur excessive de sueur et d'excitation. Deux êtres humains s'étaient unis dans le cagibi des femmes de ménage. Demetri aurait certainement aimé ça.

Je persévérais à l'étage supérieur où je sentis cette fragrance si enivrante et tant espérée. Il logeait dans la suite 204. Par-dessous la porte, je pouvais apercevoir de la lumière preuve que leur mascarade humaine se perpétuait.

Je levais un bras tremblant vers la porte et frappé trois coups. Quelques secondes passèrent. Ils connaissaient mon odeur, par conséquent, ils auraient déjà du m'ouvrir si ils le voulaient. De plu je savais qu'ils m'avaient entendus.

Après une attente qui me parut durée des heures, c'est une Esmée froide et distante qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bella ?!

Dans ses yeux se lisait quelque chose que je n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant : du mépris, mais aussi de la colère. Deux sentiments tout à fait justifiés vu la façon dont je les avait traités tout à l'heure.

Venant d'Esmée, cela me choqua encore plus. Pourtant si on regardait de plus près, on pouvait aussi voir de la surprise et de la joie. Oui, beaucoup de joie ! Totalement désespérée, je tentais de faire appel à leur pitié pour qu'ils me viennent en aide.

- Je vous en supplie, Esmée ! Sauvez-moi !

Toute trace de mépris et de colère disparut alors laissant place à de l'étonnement. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand afin de me donner l'accès à l'intérieur de la suite. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Carlisle était planté sur ses deux pieds au milieu du salon. Je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer l'expression qui se peignait sur son visage. L'étonnement ? La perplexité ? Non, l'incompréhension, je crois ! Lui pourtant si neutre et sage d'habitude ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler ses émotions cette fois.

- Que fais-tu ici Bella ? Tu as pourtant été très claire tout à l'heure !

- Je… je sais… je regrette de mettre emportée… je suis sincèrement désolé…, parvins-je à articuler en pleurnichant, je comprend parfaitement que ma présence auprès de vous doit désormais être déplaisante. Mais s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'aide. Demetri… il... a …

Je m'effondrais à moitié en prononçant ces derniers mots. Je ne parvenais à expliquer ma détresse et ma douleur. Mes genoux percutèrent le sol. Je discernai le couple qui se précipitait vers moi pour me supporter. Je ne méritais pas leur aide, je ne les méritais pas. Carlisle me prit dans ses bras me serrant pur me réconforter tant dis qu'Esmée me soufflait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

- Chéri, installe la sur le canapé .Elle y sera mieux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me déposer sur les coussins, je me mis à me débattre comme une démente et à hurler « non, non, pas ça ! Pas encore ! Je vous en supplie pas encore ! ». Le canapé. Bien sur. L'endroit de mon infortune. Les deux vampires me fixaient les yeux écarquillés comme si j'étais folle. Enfin, c'est un peu ce que j'étais devenue.

C'est à ce moment que Jasper et Rosalie firent leur entrée. Ils avaient l'air troublés, et presque aussi désespérée que moi.

- Anxiété, honte, peur, indignité, disgrâce, affront, effroi, pudeur, - récita Jasper – Carlisle lâche la. Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses.

- Quoi ?! Jasper, Rose, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle semble si effrayée ?, questionna le médecin.

Rosalie s'approcha lentement de moi le visage blafard. J'avais oubliée. Elle seule pouvait comprendre ce que je ressentais au fond de moi. Je la fixais les larmes au bord des yeux sans pouvoir les évacuées et allongées à même le sol. Je voyais sa souffrance se refléter dans mon regard. Nous étions égale à présent.

Maintenant, pour elle, j'avais assez souffert pour pouvoir être lune des leurs. Le mépris et la méfiance qu'elle ressentait pour moi autrefois avaient désormais disparus. Elle avait elle aussi trouvée quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Elle pourrait pleinement évacuer tous les sentiments encore présents même si longtemps avant son propre viol.

- Sortez ! murmura-t-elle sachant qu'elle serait entendue, tous !

- Mais Rose enfin … tu vas me dire pourquoi…, essaya Jasper.

- Ai confiance en ta sœur Jas', Rose prends soin d'elle. Dis Esmée.

Ils sortirent tous du salon. Je les savais juste dans la pièce à côté, donc ils entendraient tout. Mais d'un autre côté, cela m'empêcherai d'avoir à tous ré expliquer une autre fois.

Rosalie vint m'aider à m'asseoir confortablement contre la petite table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'installa à côté de moi. Elle commença par me raconter en détail sa propre expérience. Cela me permis de relativiser de savoir qu'au moins aucune promesse d'alliance et donc aucun sentiment de trahison n'avait été faite.

Ensuite, elle me demanda de raconter comment ça s'était passé, exprimer chacune de mes émotions. Me vider me fit le plus grand bien. Elle m'expliqua que la vengeance ne lui avait pas permit de retrouver son bien être intérieur et comment Emmett lui avait permit de reprendre confiance en elle. Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures au moins et je me sentis plus libre.

Une idée me vins alors à l'esprit. Demetri possédait un talent incroyable pour la traque, ce qui signifie qu'il devrait déjà être devant la porte en train de réclamer mon retour. Mais il n'en était rien. Comment ça se faisait ?

Percevant ma soudaine détresse, Rosalie signifia à ces parents qu'il était temps de se joindre à nous. J'expliquai le problème à Carlisle et aux autres qui parurent aussi perplexe que moi. Me vins alors une autre idée.

- Peut-être a-t-il préféré informer Aro de ma fuite ?

- Et il lui aurait dit quoi ? Souleva Jasper – '' Après l'avoir violé, elle a profité que je sois dans la douche pour s'enfuir ? ''Non, ça ne tient pas la route…

Tous se plongèrent dans leurs pensées cherchant vainement à trouver une réponse à toutes ses interrogations. J'étais toujours assise à côté de Rosalie qui me tenait dans ses bras et me bercer J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes réflexions, que je n'avais pas tout de suite vu qu'Esmée c'était posté de l'autre côté et faisait de même. En seulement quelques heures, j'avais retrouver une mère, et découvert une sœur. Carlisle et Jasper s'était assis sur le canapé nous observant en tentant de pénétrer dans l'esprit du Volturi qu'ils commençaient à connaître et cerner le raisonnement qu'il avait du adopter.

- ARF !!!! Hurla une bête qui venait de défoncer la porte en entrant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, je me retrouvais propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce en proie contre cet adversaire des plus étranges. Je trouvais ses mouvements des plus irréguliers ne comprenant pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Je parvins à le repousser légèrement espérant que les Cullen me viendraient en aide mais ils n'en firent rien. C'est alors que j'aperçu le visage de mon agresseur. Emmett. J'explosais littéralement de rire. Il avait le visage déconfit et une profonde tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux.

- Tu veux pas de mes câlins ? dit-il d'une voix enfantine.

- Bien sur que si, gros bêta ! articulai-je en reprenant mon souffle. Je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Et alors, c'est un masque de joie et de bonheur qui se peint sur son visage. Il s'élança vers moi, me pris dans ses bras et me fit tournée. Il débordais d'enthousiasme et ne cessait de répéter « j'ai retrouvée p'tite sœur, j'ai retrouvé p'tite sœur ».

- Ahhh ! Arrête ! Tu m'étouffes !

- Comment pourrais-je t'étouffer alors que tu n'as pas besoin de respirer. Et puis, tu dois avoir l'habitude. Quand le truc qui te serre de copain mets sa langue dans ton gosier, je doute que tu puisses souffler. Surtout qu'en général il met plus que sa langue, non ?

Voyant la tête que je devais faire, Emmett compris qu'il avait du faire une gaffe. Rosalie vint vers nous alors qu'elle envoyait un regard lourd de reproche à son époux. Ne souhaitant certainement pas me voir replonger dans ma détresse, Carlisle crut bon d'intervenir.

- Emmett ! L'interpella-t-il, Rosalie te fera un topo dans la voiture. Nous devons partir au plus vite. Le fait est que nous ignorons les intentions de Demetri. Par conséquent nous devons nous éloigner autant que possible de la où il se trouve si nous voulons protéger Bella.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, intervins-je, je vous créé encore des ennuis…

- Ma chérie, bredouilla Esmée, tu es de notre famille et quoi qu'il se passe nous veillerons sur toi. Je ne veux vraiment pas encore perdre un enfant.

- Comment ça « encore » ? Qui est ce qui…

- Pas le temps, éluda Carlisle, préparez vos affaires dans une demi heure, on doit être partit.

Les sachant déjà bien assez stressés à cause de moi et de mes ennuis, je ne relavai pas. J'étais cependant bien décidé à savoir. Edward ? Alice ? Les deux ?

C'est en pensant à Edward que me revint en mémoire mon don qui pourrait s'avérer bien utile dans cette situation. Pourquoi n'y avais je pas pensé plutôt ?

- Carlisle, tu te souviens de mon bouclier mental étant humaine ?

- Bien sur, Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, figure toi qu'avec ma transformation il s'est développé. J'arrive maintenant à l'enlever de mon cerveau ou à l'étire vers d'autres personnes pour les protéger. Ca me demande beaucoup d'énergie bien sur, mais j'arrive à le maintenir assez longtemps. Tu crois qu'avec mon bouclier nous pourrions effacer nos traces ?

- J'en doute fort. Demetri nous suit grâce à nos odeurs. Ces fragrances très différentes les unes des autres requiert du domaine physique plus que mental. Donc je doute qu'il soit vraiment efficace. En revanche, c'est un don exceptionnel que tu as là. On pourra en parler d'avantage qu'en nous serons en route ?

- Bien sur. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup d'autres questions à vous poser.

- Eh bien, j'espère que je pourrais étancher ta soif de savoir alors.

Les autres ayant finit de préparer les affaires, nous nous regroupâmes tous de nouveau dans le salon.

- Très bien, commença Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie ensemble- n'oublis pas de tout lui expliquer -, Jasper et Esmée ensemble, Bella tu viens avec moi pour que nous puissions discuter calmement. On prend ma mercedes.

Nous descendîmes tous .Inutile de vous dire que nous attirions tous les regards. Six vampires parfaits avec un chariot remplit de valises – j'ai arrêté de les comptées à partir de quinze - tiré par un groom ça ne passe pas inaperçu. A la réflexion, je remettais en cause le fait qu'Alice soit la pire fana de mode qui soit. Rosalie concourrait largement au titre elle aussi. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment put m'en rendre compte, compte tenu de nos relations corsées de l'époque. Ces retrouvailles particulières dans des circonstances particulières avaient vraiment du bon.

Malgré la jovialité du moment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver étrange l'absence d'Alice. Qu'Edward ne soit pas là je pouvais le comprendre, mais Alice ?

C'est Esmée qui me tira de mes pensées en interrogeant Carlisle.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, oui en effet, nous ne savions même pas où nous allions !

- Chicago, nous devons aussi retrouver quelqu'un…. Répondit-il.

* * *

Au alentour de minuit, dans la voiture de Carlisle, destination Chicago :

Carlisle et moi étions installés à l'avant de sa Mercedes, lui conduisant de manière rapide et sportive tout en conversant avec moi.

Au début, j'étais assez gênée de prendre la place d'Esmée à ses côtés mais il m'avait très vite rassurée – me faisant rougir par la même occasion - en m'assurant qu'ils rattraperaient le temps perdu une fois seul. Je fus plus que embarrassée lorsqu'il me dit cela, n'ayant pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler de ce genre de chose. De plus, Esmée comprenait parfaitement l'urgence de la situation.

Le voyage jusqu'à Chicago promettait d'être riche en révélation. Carlisle semblait vouloir connaître toutes les informations que j'avais pus saisir lorsque j'étais à Volterra. Le problème était que moi aussi j'avais beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

Confortablement installés dans les sièges en cuir beige, Carlisle commença par me questionner sur ma vie depuis leur départ de Forks, mon intégration auprès des Volturris.

Je lui racontais tout, n'omettant aucun détail important. Je m'appliquais à relater mon histoire sans lui faire par de mes sentiments à leurs encontre pour éviter soit de les vexer soit de les peiner.

Son intérêt était palpable, il semblait vraiment curieux et intéressé. En suite, il en vint à ses interrogations vis à vis des papiers que je lui avais donné un peu plus tôt.

- Bella, sais-tu pourquoi Aro effectue un tel recensement ?

- Hum… Au début, je pensais que se considérant comme la famille royale, lui et ses frères souhaitaient avoir en leur possession le plus de renseignements possible concernant leurs sujets. Mais quand j'ai regardé de plus près les questions qu'ils posés, j'ai vu que quel que chose clochait. Et puis Aro traitait avec un soin délirant chaque nouvelle fiche que je lui fournissais.

- Caïus et Marcus le suivent dans cette lubie ?

- Oh que oui ! On aurait dit que c'était Noël quand Aro leur a fait part de son nouveau projet.

- Etrange, d'habitude ils sont plus réfractèrent à le suivre.

- Je sais bien. D'ailleurs, ils l'ont aidés à aménager une salle spéciale pour renfermer les dossiers. A gauche, il y a « les utiles » et à droite, « les autres ». J'imagine qu'il trie entre ceux qui ont des dons et ceux qui n'en ont pas. J'ai remarqué que Marcus est néanmoins d'avantage hostile à ce tri systématique. Il craint une révolte des nomades à cause du fait qu'on leurs hôte leur liberté d'anonymat.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Ils auraient tout à fait le droit de se rebeller. Non, ça ne va pas... Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… Je n'ai jamais vu Marcus et Caïus être sur le même plan qu'Aro. Je suis persuadé qu'il prépare qu'ils préparent quelque chose. Mais quoi ?...

- Une guerre ? … - proposai-je doucement - C'est la seule chose possible. Ils doivent vouloir créer une armée de vampires possédant des dons pour dominer le monde.

- Hum… Possible, mais un peu gros tu ne crois pas ?

- J'avais pensé à autre chose en fait…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute ! De toute façon, je ne vois aucune explication donc toutes les propositions sont bonnes à prendre.

- Eh bien voila. Une fois, je l'ai ai surpris en pleine discussion. J'ai vaguement entendu parler de « maître du monde », « pouvoirs dépassant tout les autres », « légendes anciennes » mais ce qui m'a surtout interpellé c'est « élu par amour ». Je n'ai pas bien compris mais en réfléchissant bien, je me demande si ils ne chercheraient pas quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui possèderait de grands pouvoirs et qui pourrait les surpasser. Quelqu'un – enfin un vampire – qui pourrait dominer vraiment le monde. Quelqu'un de vraiment spécial.

Carlisle parut profondément perplexe lorsque j'eu finit ma tirade. Le silence dura de très nombreuses minutes. En fin, j'osais parler.

- Carlisle, pourriez-vous me dire ce…

- Tu devrais te reposer puisque ça t'ai nécessaire, me coupa-t-il.

Je vis à son expression qu'il avait comprit ce que je voulais lui demander et qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Je me tournais alors vers la vitre et regardais le paysage défilé sous mes yeux. Je me perdis alors dans mes pensées pour la plupart tournée vers Edward et Alice…

Lorsque je ré ouvrais les yeux, nous étions arrivés dans une assez grande ville. Je vis les autres Cullen descendre de leur voiture qu'ils avaient garée le long d'un trottoir.

Carlisle appuya sur un bouton et ma vitre descendit. Il cria légèrement bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire car des humains se promenait juste à côté.

- Jasper veux-tu bien monter avec nous s'il te plaît ? Nous allons au cimetière et nous allons avoir besoin de toi… Esmée chérie, est ce que vous pouvez chercher un endroit où nous installer pour la journée et la nuit prochaine ?

- Vous allez essayer de le raisonner n'est ce pas ? interrogea Esmée.

- On va essayer. Enfin, si Bella le veut bien du moins… répondit son mari.

Vouloir quoi ?

Ma curiosité était piquée au vif. Que pouvions nous bien aller faire dans un cimetière de Chicago où le don de Jasper pourrait tout comme moi être utile ?


	7. Chapter 7

Ma curiosité était piquée au vif. Que pouvions nous bien aller faire dans un cimetière de Chicago où le don de Jasper pourrait tout comme moi être utile ?!

Carlisle capta mon attention d'une inflexion de voix et je me retournai promptement vers lui.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Bella et ne m'interrompe !

J'hochai de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris. J'étais bien trop impatiente de comprendre le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade pour lui couper la parole de toute façon.

- Je vais commencer par ce que tu sais déjà…

Jasper monta à l'arrière de la voiture à cet instant et s'installa sur les sièges passagers. Carlisle démarra après un regard emplit d'amour pour son épouse et un bref signe de tête à Rose et Emmett et partit en direction du cimetière un peu éloigné du centre ville.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil rapide comme pour vérifier qu'il avait toute mon attention puis commença son récit.

« Très bien. Alors j'imagine que tu te souviens de la fois où Alice a débarquée chez Charlie à Forks et qu'elle t'as surpris, … hum … (* OMG ! Elle leur a dit ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide.*) enfin bref. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'après elle a reçue un appel de Rosalie lui signifiant qu'Edward se rendait chez les Volturis.- sentant mon malaise - Je me fiche, là maintenant tout de suite, de ceux qu'il s'est passé avec Jacob, Bella. Là n'est pas la question.

Donc, Alice est parti en direction de l'Italie en prenant le premier vol pour tenter de l'empêcher de faire une grave erreur. En arrivant dans la ville de la famille royale, elle à réussit par chance à l'intercepter.

Malheureusement, Edward était bien décidé à mettre fin à sa vie pour se punir d'avoir causer ta mort et te réclamer son pardon dans l'au-delà. Alice a donc était contrainte de trouver des arguments valables pour lui faire dévier ses plans. (* j'hochai la tête me demandant comment Alice y était parvenue – si elle y était parvenue- sachant combien mon ancien amant était têtu*) . La meilleure solution qu'elle est trouvée dans l'urgence était – tient toi bien – de lui montrer à travers ses pensées ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle était allée te retrouver pour vérifier que tu n'étais pas morte. (* Il avait dit sa phrase à une allure fulgurante mais ça ne m'avait pas empêcher de comprendre l'horreur de la situation*). Tu dois bien deviner qu'il ne la pas très bien pris, mais surtout ne t'en blâme pas Bella. Tu as fait tes choix, des choix honorables compte tenu de la manière dont nous t'avons abandonnés et je voudrais aussi te demander de ne pas te sentir gênée vis-à-vis de ton histoire avec Edward. (* Ouai ben c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Bon j'm'en fous un peu de ça ! Il lui est arrivé quoi à Edward après ? *).

Pour faire court, quant il a vu ce que tu as fait, il s'est juré d'être de rester ``en vie `` pour pouvoir te protéger ou te sauver la vie si un jour Jacob devenait dangereux comme il est un loup-garou. Bien évidemment tout cela c'est passé avant que tu deviennes vampire et Alice n'avait pas vu ce qui allait t'arriver. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de se rapprocher de toi ou de vivre comme si de rien n'était. Alors, il a décidé d'aller ce recueillir – pour l'éternité é si nécessaire ! - dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait le retirer de sa « mort cérébrale ». Car c'est ça qu'il voulait : te rendre heureuse sans avoir à assister à ton bonheur. Depuis qu'il est repartit d'Italie, il n'est plus sortit de sa tombe. »

*Tombe ? … Tombe ?!*

- Mais Carlisle ! Que fait-il dans une tombe ?!

- Jasper ! Apaise-la s'il te plait, je la sens stressée. Et pour te répondre Bella, Edward s'est réfugié dans la sépulture de ses parents biologiques. Après l'épidémie de grippe espagnole, les cadavres étaient jetés dans une fausse commune. Mais pour plus de respect pour les morts, la communauté s finit par enterrer tous les défunts et Edward est allé les rejoindre.

- Ohhh…, je ne trouvai que cette simple réplique à lui dire tant j'étais perplexe.

- Comme tu dis…Et nous voudrions que tu nous aides à le faire sortir de son trou.

- D'accord, répondis-je simplement.

Carlisle finit par se garer près d'un muret donnant sur le cimetière. Ils y pénétrèrent tout deux et je les suivis.

Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid mais l'ambiance qui régnait dans le cimetière était morbide. Normal vu l'endroit, me direz-vous. Le lieu était vraiment sinistre. L'endroit ressemblait un peu au cimetière des films sur les vampires. Saccagé, silencieux et angoissant.

Nous avançâmes dans les allées jusqu'à ce qui semblait être l'emplacement des tombes les plus anciennes. Certaines était de gigantesques caveaux destinés certainement à montrer la puissance des grandes familles : ridicule. D'autres bien plus petites et sobres me semblaient nettement plus adaptées pour le repos éternel !

Jasper et Carlisle se stoppèrent devant l'une d'elles et me firent signe tout deux de m'approcher. Il s'était posté devant une tombe à l'allure modeste avec une sorte de socle sur lequel était posé la pierre tombale. Je plissai les yeux pour mieux déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit dessus :

Edward Masen / Elizabeth Masen

*********

C'était la tombe des parents d'Edward ! Malgré que la végétation semblait vouloir recouvrir la sépulture, e distinguait également une plaque commémorative en marbre sur laquelle je pus lire : « A mes parents tant aimés ». Un dernier message d'Edward à ses parents partit bien trop tôt.

Les larmes me vinrent alors que je repensais à mes parents que je n'avais pas vus depuis si longtemps. Des souvenirs d'eux me revinrent en mémoire et mes larmes redoublèrent. Seulement vingt ans était passés depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus, et je me demandais comment Edward avait pu tenir depuis cent dix ans sans être débordé de chagrin. Surtout que lui ne les verrait plus jamais puisqu'ils étaient morts. Moi, je pouvais encore garder espoir de les retrouver un jour. Pas lui.

Je séchais discrètement les larmes qui avait glissé le long de mes joues et me tournait vers les deux hommes.

- Où est Edward ?

- Bella, nous allons vous laisser un peu seuls pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer, me dit Carlisle, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas à nous appeler. En cas de problème majeur, Jasper sera là pour dénouer la situation avec son don et détendre les esprits. Tu as comprit Bella ? Nous ne serons pas très loin. Soit patiente avec lui s'il te plaît.

J'hochai vaguement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris. Je restais un peu en retrait par rapport à la tombe alors que les deux hommes s'en rapprocher. Ils passèrent chacun d'un côté du socle où reposé le message d'Edward. Apparemment, la sépulture rectangulaire était vide à l'intérieur.

Carlisle et Jasper posèrent leurs deux mains sur la plaque du dessus et la soulevèrent légèrement. Ils se déplacèrent et allèrent la déposer juste à côté de la tombe, sur le chemin. Je les regardais faire en les suivant du regard me demandant pourquoi ils démantelaient cette pauvre tombe.

Ils me fixèrent puis me firent signe de m'approcher pendant qu'eux s'éloignaient. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vus, je marchais d'un pas rapide sentant la pression, l'anxiété et la peur montait en moi. Je me penchais alors lentement, très lentement pour regarder ce qui se trouvait dans cette stèle qu'ils venaient de découvrir. J'appréhendais comme jamais et craignais d'être totalement tétanisée face à ce que j'allais découvrir.

Et c'est là que je le vis, ce vampire, cet homme qui m'avait tant fait souffrir mais qui m'avait rendu si heureuse en même tant.

- Edward ! soufflais-je.

Il était là étendu, nu, en face de moi, les yeux clos, le corps blanc et immobile tel une statue de marbre. On aurait dit qu'aucune vie ne l'avait jamais habité. N'importe qui ne le connaissant pas l'aurait prit pour une statue grec sculpté par le meilleur artiste de l'antiquité, s'imprégnant de son modèle et le reproduisant dans les moindres détails à la perfection. Oh… et quel détail ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu nu mais alors quel spectacle bon dieu ! Je ne pu m'empêcher d'approcher ma main pour pouvoir constater que sa peau était toujours aussi froide, subjuguée par temps de beauté. Sa peau était lisse et douce et m'incitait à la caresser pour voir sa réaction, se réveillerait-il à mon contact ?

Alors que ma main frôlait la peau de son torse. Je fixais son visage cherchant le moindre changement à son état apathique. C'est alors que je le vis ouvrir lentement les paupières avec difficulté comme si il avait du mal à sortir de son état comateux. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent a mien durant plusieurs secondes alors que je restais immobile, ne pouvant réaliser qu'il se trouvait devant moi.

- Bella ? , réussit-il à articuler faiblement, Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

- Oui, soufflai-je.

Je crois que j'avais autant de difficultés que lui à croire qu'il se trouvait bien devant moi. J'aurai certainement rougis en réalisant qu'il était toujours nu face à moi. Que voulez-vous ! Le corps d'un vampire fait vite tourner la tête de n'importe qui.

Pour cacher ma gêne, je décidais de lancer la conversation, faisant comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés.

- Hum... Tu devrais peut-être enfiler quelque chose… Tu as des vêtements par là ?

Ok, j'avoue : question idiote ! Comme s'il pouvait y avoir des vêtements dans un cimetière quasiment déserté …

- Euh… oui … heu... tu ... hum ... tu devrais… je sais pas … hum… peut-être…

Arfff ! Pas moyen d'aligner deux mots ! Et lui aussi, hein, il ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. Il me fixe comme s j'étais une hallucination, non plutôt un rêve, ou quelque chose comme ça du moins.

Mais je crois que le pire fut quand il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres sans doute pour prendre la parole. A ce moment, j'oubliai toute l'animosité et la rancune que j'avais plus ressentir par le passé. Il ne restait plus rien de cette sombre colère qui avait ravagée mon cœur après l'abandon. Seul comptait cet être surnaturel et merveilleux qui avait enflammer mon cœur il y a si longtemps.

Cette soudaine envie de retrouver toutes les sensations m'assaillit. L'envie de sentir ses lèvres dures et froides contre les miennes, l'envie de le sentir tout contre moi, et enfin , l'envie de le sentir me caresser si délicatement de peur de me faire mal.

Il me fixait d'un regard de braise.

- J'ai souvent rêvé –non- fantasmer sur toi, chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle, mais c'est bien la première fois que j'imagine que tu vas venir me retrouver dans ce cimetière et que nous ferions l'amour pour la première fois dans ce lieu étrange. Car oui, je l'avoue : à chaque fois que je rêve de nos retrouvailles, mon esprit s'envole et me laisse entrevoir ce que j'ai toujours souhaité sentir mais que je me suis toujours interdit….

OH MY GOG ! Il est en train de me dire qu'il me veut !! Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !! Et honnêtement comment lui résister ?

Une fois que sa bouche se posa sur la mienne dans un baiser passionné, je décidai de le rejoindre dans son pseudo cercueil pour mieux profiter. J'enjambais habilement la paroi de pierre et m'allonger près de lui alors qu'il se déplaçait pour me faire de la place dans cet endroit restreint.

Je pouvais déjà sentir mes vêtements se frottés contre son corps dépourvu de protection. Je pouvais sentir mon corps et mes muscles se tendrent face à la volupté du moment. Sa libido grandissante se mouvait contre une partie de mon corps qui avait déjà était explorée de la sorte. Les mains fortes et puissantes d'Edward attrapant mes épaules et m'attirant plus près de son corps finirent de raviver en moi des souvenirs plus que douloureux de ces trop nombreuses années passées loin de lui.

Trop pénible, trop blessant, trop honteux. Je bénis le ciel de m'avoir doter de mon don. Edward resterait dans l'ignorance de cet évènement. J'écartais habilement les bras du vampire pour me libérer de son étreinte. Il fut perplexe bien évidemment, mais son visage se recomposa rapidement. Je sentais qu'il était quelques peu embarrassé de mon refus soudain et inattendu – moi qui avait entamait et poussait ce baiser.

Je percevais également de la déception sur ces traits et décidais de m'expliquer. Je relevais son menton d'un doigt et plongeais mon regard dans le sien si brillant et vif.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle d'abord. … Edward, je suis bien là. Près de toi. Dans ce cimetière. Tu ne rêves pas.

Il me regarda éberlué semblant comprendre soudainement la réalité.

- Et toi, tu es mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme… déclarai-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas croire à mon retour et à cette déclaration. Et dans un sens se n'était pas plus mal. Car il ne devait pas y croire. Je devrais lui en vouloir de cet abandon mais comment résister à un ange ! Impossible. Toutes mes belles résolutions de lui en vouloir étaient partit en fumée à l'instant où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui.

Ne pouvant me retenir comme poussait par une force étrangère m'obligeant à profiter de ces lèvres comme s'il pouvait repartir à tous moment, je plongé telle une désespérée sur sa bouche afin de me régalait de cette chair tendre.

Et alors que je donnais à ce baiser toute la passion dont j'étais capable, il me repoussa comme je l'avais fait précédemment et récita de son merveilleux ténor :

- Non, Bella. Comme tu l'as dit, nous devons parler.

Il chercha dans mes prunelles qu'elle genre d'interrogations mon esprit se posait mais il ne pouvait entendre que mon cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il avait prit mon visage en coupe. Je ne perdais rien du magnifique spectacle que me proposait cette vue. Je pouvais analyser chacun de ces traits de très prés vu le peu de distance qui nous séparé et ma vue extrêmement précise.

- Très bien mais ailleurs s'il te plaît. Je n'aime pas cet endroit, lui soufflai-je.

Alors sans me quitter des yeux, il attrapa des vêtements de sous lui et les enfila très rapidement. Une certaine tension se faisait sentir dans l'air et n'importe quel humain aurait trouvait étrange que de personnes se fixe ainsi accroupis sur une tombe.

Pour mettre fin à ce moment mystique qui commençait à me peser, je soufflai un léger « Carlisle » qui apparut suivit de son fils blond.

Les retrouvailles entre ses trois membres de la famille furent émouvantes mais je vous passe les détails de peur que vous ne laissiez couler une larme.

Nous montâmes rapidement dans la Mercedes du patriarche et filâmes vers le centre de Chicago.


	8. Chapter 8

Guidés par les fragrances des Cullen, nous trouvâmes instantanément l'hôtel où nous attendait les autres. Ils étaient tous installés dans des fauteuils du hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

Connaissant leur goût de luxe et leur moyen financier, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'extasier devant la majesté de la bâtisse.

Lorsqu'Esmée et Rosalie purent nous voir, j'ai crut qu'elles allaient faire une crise cardiaque. Elles sautillaient comme des gamines se tenant la main comme si le père Noël leur avait offert le cadeau de leur rêve. Elles coururent même beaucoup trop vite vers mon amoureux posté à côté de moi et se jetèrent sur lui un peu comme moi je l'avais fait en l'embrassant.

Les employés et les clients de l'hôtel nous fixaient étrangement sûrement interpellés par le raffut que causaient ces retrouvailles émouvantes. Toutes deux étaient très agitée, ne semblant pas être capable de contenir la joie et le bonheur qui les submergeaient.

Esmée se tourna alors vers moi, m'adressant un regard reconnaissant. Elle me prit tendrement dans ses bras. Lorsqu 'elle s'écarta, je pus lire dans ces yeux toute l'étendue de sa reconnaissance. Je n'avais pourtant aucun mérite car dans le fond, j'étais responsable de leur séparation. C'était à cause de moi qu'Edward était partit.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, nous montâmes tous dans la suite « parentale » réservée par Esmée. Là, nous nous installâmes confortablement dans les canapés près a y passer la nuit. Installé dans les bras d'Edward toute crainte pour cet objet avait disparue. Je m'y sentais bien, à l'aise. Nous restâmes près d'une heure à discuter ainsi, Edward rattrapant ce qu'il avait manqué pendant son séjour dans le cercueil et moi donnant quelques anecdotes inutiles de ma vie à Volterra. Tout semblait normal.

Nous apprîmes plus tard, que Rosalie avait prit soin de réserver plusieurs suites pour nous donner plus d'intimité. Ainsi Rosalie et Emmett avaient la leur ainsi qu'Edward et moi. Jasper n'avait rien prévu d'autre que rester sur le canapé a regardé la télévision.

Comprenant le fond de la pensée de Rosalie, je proposai à Edward de se rendre dans notre chambre pour pouvoir discuter en privé nans les oreilles de ses vampires à l'affût du moindre potin. Il accepta et me suivit sans ronchonner.

Les couloirs étaient désert lorsque nous les traversâmes main dans la main tel un vrai couple.

Il semblait bien que mes résolutions de lui en vouloir étaient tombées à l'eau. Je me demandais si il ne posséder pas un don obligeant quiconque s'approche de lui à l'aimer. Non… impossible ! A Forks les élèves l'évitaient. Mais peut-être ne l'une-t-il que sur moi ? Pfiou Bella …arrête là ! tu divagues. Le stress sûrement. Le stress, quel stress ?

Certainement à cause du fait que tu vas te retrouver seule dans une chambre avec ton petit ami que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps et avec qui tu as profondément envie de passer un moment inoubliable ?

Edward ne me laissa pas l'occasion d'approfondir mes réflexions car il me tirait déjà vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Que dirais-tu de remettre les explications à plus tard et de profiter de ce moment ? Murmura-t-il alors qu'il me plaquait contre la porte de la chambre. Qui l'aurait crut si entreprenant ?

Alors qu'un « d'accord » s'échappait de mes lèvres, les siennes s'attaquaient avidement à ma bouche, la capturant et la suçotant délicatement.

Je me serrais contre lui et il me pris dans une étreinte pour me porter jusqu'au lit. Il nous allongea l'un contre l'autre de sorte qu'il puisse toujours me voir et moi aussi.

Je pouvais déjà sentir son excitation et une vague de chaleur traversa tout mon corps. J'avais hâte de la sentir concrètement réalisant son oeuvre.

Edward dit finalement d'une voix rauque :

- Bella, mon amour, il grogna de nouveau alors que je commençais à lui caresser lentement le torse, tu…es…sûre? Je veux dire ….

- Chuuut, apprécie, lui ordonnai-je.

C'était si mignon. Il me donnait encore une fois une échappatoire. Pas ce soir. Mon esprit et mon corps étaient prêts. Je voulais ça autant que lui. Rien ne comptait plus que nos corps enlaçés dans ce lit.

- Edward, mon amour Je le veux. Je te veux, je veux plus.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir pleinement son corps de pierre se pressait contre le mien et me demandais si lui, comme moi, ne préfèrerait pas que je retire mes propres vêtements. Cependant, j'étais bien trop pudique pour prendre les devants.

Je souris alors que nos deux corps se rapprochèrent encore plus comme si cela était un signal, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et Edward entreprit de manière éhontée de défaire les boutons de mon chemisier.

Les mains d'Edward avaient glissé en bas de mon dos. Elles couvraient maintenant mes fesses et il me tira plus près de lui. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors que qu'il tirait sur l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge et le jetai sans management par dessus mon épaule.

Jamais je ne l'aurai crut autant à l'aise dans ce domaine si intime alors que lui était – enfin je suppose- toujours vierge. Mais dans les rêves érotiques qu'il semblait s'être imaginé, j'imagine qu'il ne laissait aucune place à la peur de me blesser ou à la pudeur.

Prenant confiance en moi, je retirais sa chemise en défaisant chaque bouton lentement pour bien apprécier la vue progressive sur son torse. Une foi retirée, je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse musclé, je m'attardais sur ses tétons, faisais des petits cercles tout autour et les pinçais gentiment. L'expression sur son visage ne pouvait être décrite par des mots. Très sexy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher et de passer ma langue sur un de ses tétons alors que je continuais à caresser l'autre. Hmmmm. J'aimais la façon dont ils se durcissaient sous l'effet de mes caresses.

Et lui prodigua rapidement les mêmes caresses sur mes seins et rien jusque là n'avait été aussi bon que la sensation des lèvres sur ma poitrine.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et commencèrent à bouger en rythme. Je savourai la douceur et le fermeté des ses lèvres... c'était tellement agréable. Mes mains caressaient la colonne vertébrale d'Edward de bas en haut, tandis qu'une des siennes fourrageait dans mes cheveux et que l'autre caressait mon sein droit avec délicatesse.

Je sentais la chaleur de mon corps augmenter, le brasier était entrain de transformer en véritable incendie. Mon désir pour lui n'avait jamais été aussi fort.

Il empoigna ma hanche droite dans sa main et la maintenaient immobile pour se placer au dessus de moi. Cette nouvelle position était bien plus agréable que la précédente. Ainsi je pouvais voir son visage et sentir bien mieux tout son corps contre moi. Il descendit le visage et attrapa de ses mains habiles les bords de mon pantalon. Il le fis glisser avec mon shorty puis remonta vers mon visage. Enfin, sans que je puisse m'attendre à ça de sa part, il glissa deux doigts en elle. J'émis un petit cri de surprise étouffé par ses lèvres et mes yeux se refermèrent alors qu'il commençait de petits mouvements de va-et-vient réguliers en entrant puis ressortant de moi.

J'arquais mes hanches et comprenant que j'étais toute proche, il augmenta la vitesse de ses doigts et massa ses seins gentiment, pinçant les tétons, laissant courir ses doigts au milieu de ma poitrine, vers le haut et laissant sa main libre reposer légèrement sur mon cou, me retenant contre lui tendrement.

Très vite, j'explosais contre ses doigts magiques, criant son nom telle une désespérée. Il sourit comprenant mon besoin impérieux de l'avoir en moi alors qu'il léchait le liquide qui avait coulé sur ses doigts.

Je reprenais mes esprits en fixant son regard joueur. Je relevais alors mes cuisses, pleine d'audace et m'appliqua à baisser le pantalon de monsieur à l'aide de mes pieds. Une fois arrivé en bas, je fis de même avec son caleçon. Lui semblait apprécier ce nouveau moyen de déshabillage.

Il vint se positionner entre mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir le bout de son membre caressait l'entrée de ma féminité puis doucement... très doucement... il glissa en moi. Il commença à bouger tout doucement à l'intérieur de moi avec la plus grande douceur possible à chaque pénétration. Cela ne me suffisait pas bien trop habituée à me faire baiser telle une bête même si Edward était bien meilleur que Demetri.

- Plus fort… ! Gémis-je entre mes dents.

Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de mon dos, et il me pénétra durement, encore plus profondément... Il me semblait ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur mon corps, ni sur les cris de plaisir qui s'échappaient de ma bouche... tout comme les siens... rauques, graves et entraînants…

Je savais qu'il était proche de l'orgasme …et moi aussi. A peine deux pénétrations plus tard mes muscles se contractèrent et je jouis avec lui laissant nos cris se mélangeaient dans un chant sensuel et bestial.

Il se retira alors précautionneusement de moi et s'installa sur son flan à ma droite. Je pouvais aisément sentir sa respiration rapide contre ma peau. Lorsque je levai le regard vers son beau visage, je constatai qu'il avait fermé les yeux sûrement emporté par le son des battements de mon cœur.

Jamais je ne m'étais encore sentie aussi bien. J'étais allongée sur le ventre d'Edward totalement nue et recouverte par une fine couverture qu'il avait du glisser sur moi pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et les minutes défilées lentement nous permettant de profiter pleinement de ce moment de bonheur. De temps à autres, Edward caressait le bas de mon dos ou mes cheveux mais aucune parole n'était jamais échangée. Nous nous contentions d'apprécier cet instant de calme, savourant des retrouvailles riches en émotions.

Lorsque j'avais imaginé et rêver encore humaine de ce moment où il me permettrait de e connaître entièrement, j'avais imaginé cela intense, puissant, salvateur. Mais rien n'égaler le plaisir que je venais de prendre cette nuit avec lui. Il venait de me combler au-delà de toute mais espérance et ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qu'il s'était passé avec Demetri. D'ailleurs, pas une seule fois son souvenir ne m'avait accaparé tant il avait mis en alerte chacun de mes sens et mon esprit.

Maintenant, je connaissais l'Edward amoureux, passionné, affectueux, mais aussi sauvage et fervent. Je connaissais tout ce que je pouvais savoir sur lui et il me tardait de savoir si j'avais étais moi aussi à la hauteur.

- Edward ? chuchotai-je.

- Oui mon amour…

- Hum … j'aimerai savoir…

- Oui ?, dit-il en embrassant le sommet de mon crâne.

- Pourquoi étais-tu nu tout à l'heure ?

Je n'avais aucunement eu l'intention de lui demander cela maintenant mais le bisou qu'il venait de me faire m'avait quelque peu troublée.

- Eh bien. En fait, c'était juste plus confortable d'être dévêtu. Mes vêtements grattés par moment… Et puis je ne crains ni le froid ni la chaleur alors à quoi bon m'encombrer puisque personne ne pouvait me voir.

- Ca ne me déranger absolument pas moi ! plaisantai-je.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi coquine, très chère…

- Hum … tu veux jouer à ça avec moi, monsieur le pervers. Eh bien tu vas perdre…

Et c'est alors que s'entama une bataille d'oreillers et autres sortes de coussins Dont le vainqueur fut bien évidemment : moi !

Nous retombâmes tout les deux sur le matelas, épuisés et repus, mais soulagés. C'est comme si le peu de tension qui persistait entre nous avait disparue. Et je m 'en sentais soulagé.

- Tu m'as manquais, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Toi aussi, lui répondis-je. Chaque instant de mon humanité était une véritable torture… mais j'e dois avouer que j'ai finis par te détester. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir abandonné.

- Bella. … Il n'y a rien de plus légitime que de me détester après ce que j'ai fait. S'il te plait, raconte moi ce que j'ai loupé ? Vraiment… pas des choses sans importance.. .je veux tout connaître de ta vie d'avant que tu viennes me retrouver.

Et pour répondre à sa demande, je décider de tout lui déballer : sans mentir, sans rien omettre, même les horreurs récentes que je venaient de subir….

Car si nous devions reprendre notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée, je voulais que cela se fasse sur une base de confiance t non de mensonges même si ils étaient destinés à protéger l'autre.

Une journée et une nuit passèrent ainsi, nous découvrant l'un l'autre, apprenant à connaître nos corps, et repartant sans cesse dans de nouvelles étreintes. J'imagine qu'Esmée avait du briffer Emmett pour qu'il ne vienne pas nous déranger, sans quoi son silence paraissait bien étrange mais par nous déplaire.

Le soleil commençait une nouvelle fois à pointer son nez même si le temps n'avait pas réellement court dans cette chambre. L'éternité semblait bien courte lorsque l'on était en compagnie d'un vampire tel qu'Edward.

Je ne me lassais pas de sentir ses caresses sur mon corps et je laissais moi-même mes doigts se baladaient sur son torse divin à la couleur de neige.

Après une journée de plus à traîner dans le lit, nous décidâmes d'aller retrouver le reste de la famille afin qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement de leur fils ou frère. L'égoïste que j'étais ne voulait pas se résoudre à délaisser un corps appelant à la tendresse pour rencontrer un monde de joie, d'excitation et de curiosité. Rester enfermé était en quelque sorte un échappatoire aux blagues vaseuses d'Emmett que ni Edward ni moi n'avions envi d'entendre.

Alors que nous parcourions les quelques pas séparant les suites. Nous passâmes devant celle réservée au nom d'Emmett et Rosalie. Sur le pas e leur porte, nous n'eûmes pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre une plainte, ou plutôt un gémissement, résonné dans la pièce. Un geignement féminin dirai-je.

- Ohh !!! OUiiiiii…..

Cette fois, le son s'apparentait d'avantage à un cri de plaisir et ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'activité exercée à cet instant par les locataires.

Edward et moi nous regardâmes, échangeant un sourire complice. Nous tenions un argument de point pour obliger Emmett à fermer son clapet. Hum … ! Je jubilai déjà.

Quand nous entrâmes enfin dans le salon du couple parental, nous les trouvâmes confortablement installés et enlacés dans le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Esmée avait placée une main sur le dessus de la tête de Jasper et caressait affectueusement ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il était assis en tailleur à même le sol, le dos reposant contre le sofa.

Nous prîmes place à côté d'eux et ils esquissèrent tous un sourire goguenard. Je me doutais bien que leur imagination devait les avoir amenés à tirer des conclusions sur nos activités. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent quand j'entendis un léger grondement sortir de la poitrine d'Edward.

De tel pensées de la part d'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper passent encore, articula-t-il, mais de votre part papa et maman ça me choque… Espèce de parents pervers !

Et chacun se mit à rire comme si ça ne nous étiez plus arrivé depuis longtemps. En réalité, tout le monde semblait pouvoir rire à la plus sotte des bêtises… cela semblait être un moyen de se soulager de la trop forte pression qui pesait sur nos épaules depuis toutes ces années.

Des bruits de pas lourds résonnèrent à nos oreilles et tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Rosalie et Emmett qui venaient d'entrer à leur tour dans le living-room. Il semblerait que leur petite sauterie est tournée court !

Oups ! Aurai-je dit ça à haute voix ?! Mince alors, comme c'est bête pour eux…

- Et on se demande bien à cause de qui on s'est arrêté, hein ? Dit Rosalie en fixant tour à tour son mari puis moi. Môsieur veut absolument parler à sa soeurette d'amour… Et ça ne peut même pas attendre que sa femme ait son orgasme !!!!

Et nous repartîmes tous dans un nouveau fou rire... .Merci chère divine Rose. Je crois qu'à nous deux ont l'a bien humilié…

Un coup de sonnette vint interrompre ce moment en famille si convivial. Qui pouvait bien venir nous voir si tôt le matin ? Peut-être faisions nous trop de bruit ?

Carlisle se leva pour aller ouvrir. J'entendis qu'il discutait rapidement avec notre visiteur mais j'étais bien trop occupée à accaparer les lèvres divines de mon amant. Mon beau-père réapparu aussi vite qu'il était partit et semblait profondément troublé par une chose qui nous était inconnue. Je pouvais entendre le faible son d'une respiration provenant du hall d'entré ais aucun battements : un vampire ?

- Bella, c'est pour toi !


	9. Chapter 9

- Bella, c'est pour toi ! Nous sommes juste à côté si nécessaire et nous surveillons que tout ce passe bien. Ne t'en fait pas.

Je me levais lentement, peu pressée de découvrir l'identité du convive vu l'inquiétude que je pouvais lire sur le visage de Carlisle. Edward sembla être d'accord avec moi puisqu'il m'attrapa par la main et me retins pour que je cesse de marcher.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à son père qui l'autorisa à m'accompagner, non sans augmenter l'angoisse peinte sur sa figure, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée.

Et qui se tenait en face de moi ?

Demetri !!

Je sentais les forces de mes jambes faiblirent et des frissons parcoururent l'ensemble de mon corps. J'étais paralysée par la peur et l'angoisse si bien qu'il m'était impossible de dire quoi que se soit. Ma bouche avait très certainement du s'ouvrir sous l'effet de la surprise et mes yeux fixaient ces deux points qu'étaient ses iris.

Une alarme se mit en marche au fond de moi me hurlant de m'enfuir pour échapper à ce qui aller suivre, ne me sentant pas la force d'affronter son regard. Un mauvais pressentiment s'emparait de moi.

Je craignais que cette confrontation ne tourne vraiment mal pour moi. Allait-il réclamer mon retour au bercail. Je ne le souhaitais pas.

Et puis mon chéri était là pour me protéger ainsi que toute une famille de vampire prête au combat. Donc, au final, que craignais-je vraiment ? Mis à part les souvenirs d'un cauchemar bien réel s'entend…

Je repris de l'assurance et relevais le visage pour lui montrer que je n'avais plus peur de lui. Edward me tenait toujours la main.

- Bonsoir, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard, ravie de te revoir chère Isabella… Il faut dire que tu m'as quitté assez précipitamment la dernière fois, n'est ce pas ?

Je pris une grande inspiration et réfléchie avant de lui répondre. Il me provoquait.

- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ce qu'il s'est passé. Demetri, j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu jusque là pour des banalités. Que veux-tu ?

- Juste que tu reviennes avec moi ma chérie….

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi et Edward le sentit. Je l'entendis grogner comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps d'ailleurs. La tension qui émanait de lui était énorme, je pouvais sentir sa main se serrer contre la mienne plus fortement que jamais.

- Bella n'est PAS ta chérie, espèce de sangsue répugnante. Et Bella reste avec sa famille, c'est-à-dire certainement pas toi ! dit-il en serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler sa rage.

- Il doit y avoir méprise, … hum … sangsue comme tu dis si bien hi hi … - ricana-t-il – Bella est depuis vingt ans une Volturi et par conséquent elle ne fait pas partie de ta famille. Elle est en d'autres mots sous ma responsabilité, par conséquent je suis tout à fait en droit de réclamer son retour. J'ai d'hors et déjà contacté Aro qui m'a chargé de la retrouver et la ramener à Volterra pour qu'elle soit jugée pour désertion de poste.

- Quoi ?! dîmes-nous en même temps.

- C'est absolument n'importe quoi. Aucune loi n'interdit à un vampire de quitter son clan pour un autre… signalai-je.

- Sauf que, ma chère, c'est Aro qui fait les lois. Donc s'il veut que tu rentres, tu rentres…

Son sourire méprisant ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son visage et ne me donnait que plus envie de lui enfoncer mon poing dans sa figure.

- D'ailleurs, ajouté-t-il, Aro convit ton petit –ami et ta copine la voyante à nous accompagner.

Un gros silence suivit cette proposition. De un, il n'était pas question qu'Edward se jette dans la gueule du loup. De Deux, j'ignorais totalement où se trouvait Alice ma copine la voyante. A croire qu'il avait perdu la tête en s'imaginant qu'ils allaient acceptés.

Les trois autres hommes de la famille apparurent alors derrière nous pensant probablement à raison qu'il «était temps d'intervenir. Carlisle, en bon chef, prit la parole :

- Si je puis me permettre, notre famille est très soudée. Si une personne doit se rendre avec toi en Italie alors nous viendrons tous aussi. Et tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tout le monde vient, soit tu repars seul. Alors ?

- Je pense qu'Aro va être ravit de retrouver son vieil ami et son épouse, cher Carlisle, répondit-il un rictus se formant sur son visage carnassier.

- Bien, approuva notre père. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous nous retrouvons tous dans deux heures à l'aéroport de Chicago.

Ces mots ayant été prononcés, Demetri prit la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes tous une fois de plus dans le salon pour une réunion familiale. Rosalie et Esmée furent les premières à réagir puisqu'elles avaient put suivre la conversation depuis le salon.

- Pourquoi Carlisle ? N'est ce pas très dangereux d'aller là-bas alors qu'Aro recherche désespérément de nouveaux vampires dotés de pouvoirs ? Et pour Bella ? Il va la punir de s'être enfuit et de l'avoir abandonné …

- Je veillerai à ce que ça n'arrive pas… - répondit le patriarche - Mais vois-tu, ce que fait Aro m'inquiète au plus au point et j'ai bien peur que cela n'affecte pas que nous mais aussi toute la population vampirique. Il faut tirer tout cela au clair au plus vite… Or nous sommes une des familles les plus puissantes donc les mieux placéés pour mettre un terme à tout ça !

- Très bien ! Conclut Emmett. Un peu d'action ne nous fera pas de mal après tous ces mois à se morfondre sur la disparition des trois nigauds… en plus, on en a déjà retrouvé deux, c'est trop cool !! Bon faudrait s'échauffer au moins … On y va…. ?!

Je laissais l'excitation d'Emmett de côté et me concentrais sur la réaction de Jasper à l'évocation subtile de la disparition d4alice. Ses traits s'étaient fait tendu et une expression de profond chagrin étirée son visage parfait. Il semblait accepté une fatalité qui ne pouvait que tendre à le rendre malheureux et j'étais bien décidé à le cuisiner sur le chemin vers l'Italie pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé, quitte à lui faire ressasser d'horribles souvenirs.

Je me retrouvai une fois de plus installée à l'avant de la Mercedes de Carlisle. Jasper s'était assis à l'arrière et contemplait le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse par la fenêtre.

Ils semblaient tout les deux avoir comprit mes intentions puisque bien évidemment, que je sois devenue vampire n'avait pas changé le fait que j'étais un livre ouvert. Une longue et pénible conversation s'annonçait donc.

- Bella, commença Jasper, je sais que tu veux savoir ce qu'est devenu Alice et j'ai bien l'intention de te le dire. … Mais il m'est très douloureux dans parler... Donc s'il te plait ne me demande pas de tout de raconter dans les détails… je ne pourrais pas… C'est encore trop frais pour moi….

A la fin de sa phrase, les intentions de sa voix étaient ponctuées de trémolos, signe d'une grande souffrance qui ne rendait la douleur de Jasper que plus atroce à admettre venant de quelqu'un capable de maîtriser les émotions.

Je me rendais seulement maintenant compte de la souffrance qui émanait des membres de la famille Cullen. Je n'avais pas réussit à interpréter cet à peine perceptible malaise qui se faisait sentir lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à moi. A présent, j'avais une vague idée de l'affliction qui guettait près de leur cœur mort.

- Vas – y Jasper, raconte moi tout ce que tu peux. Je t'en supplie !

Après un rapide énième rappel de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le clan à notre rupture et leur départ de Forks, mon beau-frère se lança dans le récit de ce qui m'intéressait vraiment :

« Comme tu le sais, lorsque Edward s'est mit en tête de mettre fin à sa vie, Alice a décidée de tenter le tout pour le tout en allant le rejoindre à Volterra.

Vu le temps qui lui restait Alice a un peu forcé l'allure et des humains l'ont entraperçut en train de courir à grande vitesse. Quand elle est arrivée, il était sur le point d'apparaître à la lumière du jour.

Malheureusement, les Volturris les ont attrapé et ont estimé qu'ils avaient tout de même enfreint la loi. Edward avait des circonstances atténuantes… mais pas Alice… Edward s'est alors attelé à la défendre mais tout a très vite dégénéré.

En gros, une baston a débuté dans l'enceinte du château et plein de vampires s'y sont précipités pour s'amuser un peu… Ca s'est vite transformé en véritable cohue.

Il a capté des pensées d'Alice alors qu'il se battait contre deux vampires : elle lui demandé de me faire promettre de faire en sorte que toi et Edward vous retrouviez un jour… si les choses tournées mal pour elle.

Dans la confusion, pas même Edward ne saurait dire comment les choses ont évolué. Ils ont été séparés et il a essayé autant que possible de se défendre… Mais il a vite perdu Alice de vue... et…et…

Quand le calme est enfin revenu, Alice avait disparu. Il l'a cherché évidemment… mais tous ce que Aro, Caïus, Marcus et lui ont retrouvé c'est…. Une … main…

il fit une pose la tête reposant dans ses mains. Je pouvais aisément deviner la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. –

Deux jours plus tard, un émissaire de la famille royal est venu leur annoncer qu'un bûcher avait été dressé à l'extérieur de la ville et que des restes de vampires – dont Alice – avaient été retrouvé. Aro n'a pas cherché à découvrir qui avait fait ça… Mais moi …. Je veux… »

Ce que je ressentais lorsqu'il eut terminait son récit était indescriptible. Trop de souffrance, trop de douleur, …

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'aéroport fut terriblement pesant…

Je n'osais plus parler de peur de déclencher une crise de secousses inébranlable faute de pouvoir pleurer. Je me faisais un point d'honneur à éviter cela pour respecter l'état de deuil dans le quel se trouvait actuellement Jasper.

Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour être ôtant peinée pour quelqu'un... En même temps si j'avais découvert qu'Edward avait définitivement quitter ce monde, je me serais arrangée pour disparaître à mon tour.

J'ignorais comment il faisait pour tenir. Certes, il avait fait une promesse à Alice qu'il n'aurait rompu pour rien au monde... Mais il avait perdu sa moitié, son âme sœur… Sa fidélité envers sa famille et sa volonté à rendre tous ses proches heureux devait être robuste pour accepter de rester.

Perdurer dans ce monde dans le seul but de rapprocher deux personnes de leur famille pour leur permettre de vivre dans le bonheur devait être absolument atroce.

Même si l'on prenait en compte le fait qu'il ressentait les émotions et donc que notre peine d'être loin de l'autre, Edward et moi, devait être cruel, je n'aurai pas moi-même pu supporter cela.

Nous pénétrâmes enfin dans le parking de l'aéroport et abandonnâmes les voitures sur place. Nous retrouvâmes Demetri rapidement dans la foule du hall et le rejoignîmes promptement.

Lorsque nous pénétrions tous dans l'avion, les gens nous fixaient certainement à cause de la profonde tristesse qui pouvait se lire sur nos sept visages.

Le trajet fut rapide et silencieux et lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, un comité d'accueil constitué uniquement de vampires, nous attendait de pied ferme près à nous suivre dans tous nos déplacements.


	10. Chapter 10

La ville médiévale et aux allures festives qui s'étendait devant nous, ne semblait formaliser que moi. De vielles murailles la délimitaient et des maisons d'époques toutes plus variées les unes que les autres constituaient le centre ville. Une grande fontaine trônait au milieu de la place centrale sur laquelle les habitants et touristes se retrouvaient formant de petits groupes de personnes grouillant dans une ville principalement destinée à nourrir une bande de vampires assoiffés.

Nous avons fait le trajet de l'aéroport à ici en voiture pour plus de discrétion. Mais le fait d'être séparé d'une partie de la famille pendant ce laps de temps n'était pas pour me mettre en confiance. De plus, personne n'osait parler comme si le silence pourrait révéler de lourd secret.

Carlisle lançait régulièrement des coups d'oeil à notre escorte personnelle. Il semblait perplexe et indécis. De ce que je pouvais deviner, il ne semblait pas connaître les vampires qui nous accompagnaient alors qu'il avait longtemps auparavant fait un voyage à Volterra où il avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer la garde des Volturris.

Je notai intérieurement qu'ils m'étaient également inconnus. Pourtant, j'avais récemment passé plusieurs années ici il y a peu. Le recensement d'Aro prenait donc des allures dérangeantes si les vampires se ralliaient à sa cause aussi vite et en si grand nombre.

Le conducteur gara la voiture et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une ruelle sombre. Juste à nos pieds se trouvait une bouche dégoût permettant l'accès aux entrailles du siège des vampires.

Nous pénétrâmes tous dans les sous-sols par ce trou circulaire.

Les chemins qui menaient aux grands maîtres furent rapidement parcourut. En effet, une odeur de sang emplissait ces catacombes. Un véritable carnage s'offrait à notre odorat et certains ne semblaient pas avoir la force de résister à l'appel du sang.

Je soupirais fortement lorsque nous entrâmes dans le hall du château. Ces lieux m'obligeaient à me remémorer des souvenirs plus que désagréable. J'aperçue au loin Jane cachait dans l'ombre. Elle semblait heureuse de voir revenir Demetri si rapidement.

Celui-ci prit enfin la parole pour nous indiquer que nous étions attendu dans la grande salle de conférence. Il n'omit bien sur pas de souligner que nous n'avions pas besoin d'un guide puisque je connaissais très bien les lieux.

Nous passâmes par la grande porte en bois sculptée et traversâmes une salle circulaire au fond de laquelle dominaient mes anciens maîtres, confortablement installés dans leur trône.

Mes compagnons eurent l'obligeance de les saluer poliment en quelques révérences retenues. En revanche, je ne me donnai pas cette peine. Ils pouvaient aisément deviner que ma présence aux côtés des Cullens marquée la fin de mon affiliation aux Volturris.

Après l'échange de quelques banalités hypocrites, Jane et Alec vinrent se placer derrière leurs chefs. Ils nous fixaient avec mépris comme si nous étions des animaux près à partir à l'abattoir.

Nous avions toujours été un peu rivaux même si d'autres vampires comme Heidi me soutenaient. Je savais qu'ils me détestaient presque autant que je les détestais.

Aro se tourna vers moi.

- Douce Bella… C'est un plaisir de te revoir. Je craignais que tu ne refuses de revenir parmi nous !

- Je refuse ! Il n'est pas question…

- Bella fait partie de notre famille Aro , me coupa Carlisle, et elle reste avec nous que ça te plaise ou non !

- Hum…. Réfléchit-il.

- Peut-être est ce plus raisonnable, intervint Marcus.

Je ne l'avais, pour ainsi dire, quasiment jamais entendu parler. Et cela me surprit beaucoup qu'il prenne partit pour ma cause.

Aro interrogea Caius du regard pour obtenir son accord puis déclara :

- C'est d'accord. Je vous la laisse. Mais j'ai une question tout de même : pourquoi l'avoir accompagnée ?

- Je cherche en vérité des réponses à tes agissements de ces derniers temps. J'aimerai notamment comprendre le pourquoi de ce recensement.

- Les humains ne sont plus capables de s'occuper d'eux par eux-mêmes. Ils ont besoin de personnes plus forte et plus intelligentes et je suis tout disposé à leur venir en aide. J'essaye de regrouper des vampires à force égale à la mienne pour me seconder dans ma tâche et permettre à ces pauvres êtres fragiles d'acquérir à leur tour plus de force en devenant des nôtres. J'aspire seulement à une profonde harmonie entre nos mondes.

Je remarquais les sourcils froncés de Marcus. Après tout, je ne connaissais rien de son ressenti à notre égard. Peut-être mesurait-il la gravité de la situation ? Il semblait d'autant plus austère à l'idée du partage du monde avec les humains.

Carlisle exprima son mécontentement :

- Comment peux tu aspirer à la réalisation de telles inepties? C'est totalement …

Toute la famille semblait sur les nerfs. Les esprits s'échauffaient ainsi que les corps ne laissant rien présager de bon pour la suite.

- Bientôt seuls règneront sur le monde les vampires aux dons exceptionnels ! Vous n'aurez plus votre place et j'exterminerais tous les imbéciles qui se croiront assez fort pour contrer mes projets ! Ahhhahhhhhahhhhh !

- As-tu donc perdu l'esprit ? Tu es fou ! Personne ne te laissera faire ça ! En tout cas, certainement pas moi ! Contra Carlisle.

- Tiens donc ! Tu crois ça ! Et bien je vais te prouver que as tord de te croire si puissant ! Arrêtez les tous !

Ces brutes de vampires nous attrapèrent violement par les bras et nous entraînèrent vers le côté opposé de la pièce. Je me débattais tant bien que mal mais ils étaient deux à me tenir fermement.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçue le patriarche de la famille se laissait faire et les suivre sans opposer de résistance. Voyant son épouse et ses enfants suivre son exemple, je cessais de donner des coups et suivais nos gardes sans tenter de me défendre.

Il est vrai que dans un château remplit d'ennemis, nous ne ferions pas long feu même si nous parvenions à leurs échapper.

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui me parut être des sous-sols très profonds à en juger par l'humidité et la noirceur qui emplissaient le couloir. Les gardes se stoppèrent et nous encerclèrent.

Jane réapparut dans mon champ de vision. Ses yeux pétillaient de vengeance et son sourire satisfait me laissait entrevoir l'étendue de la réjouissance qu'elle ressentait à me voir dans une telle situation.

Les cellules dans lesquelles vous allez être enfermés ont été fabriquées de sorte à résister à la force et aux dons de notre espèce. Donc inutile de tenter quoi que se soit pour vous échapper. Vos voisins de cellules ont tout comme vous émit une certaine résistance envers le projet de mon maître… Et bientôt, nous vous brûlerons tous….

Quelques gardes longèrent le couloir lugubre et entrouvrirent les portes blindées dégageant une large embrasure. Maintenant l'accès, ils nous firent signe tour à tour de pénétrer dans les boxes qui allait nous servir de lieux de vie les jours à venir.

Je me résoudais avec peine à lâcher la main de mon âme sœur. Il me regarda longuement avant d'être enfermé dans la pénombre de sa cellule. Je souffrais d'être encore une fois arrachée à l'homme que j'aime plus que tout. Tête baissée, je fixais amèrement le sol cherchant désespérément un plan de dernière minute pour nous sortir du pétrin dans lequel nous étions par ma faute.

Rien ne venant, je relevais le visage et affronter le regard dur d'Emmett obliger d'abandonner à son tour son épouse. Ils étaient arrachés à leur femme de manière si cruelle… Et à cause de moi…

Je gagnais lentement et sombrement la cabine sinistre avant de voir s'éteindre la lueur de vie qui persistait dans les yeux d'Esmée, seule à n'avoir pas encore était enfermée. Je me sentais lasse et affligée par le remord… Toute possibilité de lutte inutile et vaine avait désormais disparue…

Je considérais la toute petite pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Un carré dont les murs sales et vieillis par le temps me donnaient l'impression d'étouffer. Le sol était jonché par quelques os de souris, vestiges de la seule subsistance dont pouvait jouir mes prédécesseurs.

Et moi ? Et nous ? Qu'allions-nous boire… ? Rien probablement. Une excellente façon de nous affaiblir et de nous rendre inoffensif était de nous priver de sang, humain ou animal, jusqu'à nous rendre fois…

Je m'affalais à l'angle de deux murs de pierre, mais seuls compagnons pour certainement un long moment…

Je refermais mes jambes contre mon torse pour me protéger d'un danger inexistant dans cet endroit clos et posais ma tête entre mes jambes… La seule façon e ne pas songer à la misère de ma condition était encore de me replonger dans mes merveilleux souvenirs…

Le temps n'avait plus court ici…

Je comptais une heure à me ressasser en long, en large et en travers ma première fois avec Edward…

Je supposais une journée à analyser le pourquoi de son départ de Forks sans trouver de réponse convaincante à mes yeux…

Le silence… un horrible silence…

Trois jours ? Quatre ? Cinq ?

Un monstrueux cri perça le silence alors que je me rappelais de mon arrivée à Forks et de ma rencontre avec Edward… Ce timbre… Jasper à n'en pas douter… Il avait toujours était celui lui résister le moins au sang humain… L'absence de ce précieux liquide lui devait être intenable…

Une semaine ? Deux ?

La faim me torturait…. Les douleurs à l'estomac se faisaient permanentes. Je sentais mes veines palpitaient contre ma peau attendant désespérément de pouvoir faire circuler le sang. Je souffrais. Je désirais mourir pour faire cesser cette souffrance.

Il m'était désormais impossible de penser convenablement. J'étais déchirée de l'intérieur par ce mal… Je n'appelais plus qu'à la délivrance ultime. Appeler ! Oui, désormais c'était moi qui hurler ma douleur ! Car c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire… Tout ce que mon pauvre corps affaiblit pouvait envoyer comme message à mon cerveau… Mon seul organe pouvant encore répondre à mes besoins primaires…

Un mois ? Non… Un peu moins… quoi que ?

Mes hurlements se mêlaient à présent en un véritable concert à ceux des autres prisonniers. Parfois, j'arrivais à distinguer le timbre d'Edward ou de Carlisle ou même Esmée à l'occasion…

Il arrivait que, sans comprendre pourquoi, une onde d'espoir me traversait. L'un d'entre nous aurait une idée pour nous sortir de là… mais dès qu'un nouveau cri retentissait, cet espoir disparaissait…

J'avais renoncé à compter les jours : de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien…

J'avais renoncé à l'espoir…

Mais je ne renonçais à me tordre de souffrance, me tenant le ventre tend la souffrance était atroce….

De nouveau…. Un profond silence inquiétant….

Puis des bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir et faisaient vibrer la porte de la cellule… Non… Pas des vibrations… Le son d'un loquet qu'on soulève… Mon loquet… La porte qui s'entrouvre… Une main qui apparaît… Une main blanche… comme la mienne… Un vampire ? …. Qui ?...

Là, en moins d'une fraction de seconde, un scénario se met en place dans ma tête…

« Une toute petite main : fragile et gracile. Une main que je ne connais que trop bien… La porte s'ouvre alors en grand. Et là, apparaît dans la vive lumière le doux visage de ma si regrettée Alice. Mais si elle est là, qu'elle se tient devant moi, debout ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas morte. Sauf si je le suis aussi bien évidemment. Alors peut-être que la personne qui allait entrer dans ma cellule m'a tuée mais que tout c'est passé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser et que je suis morte ? »

Je clignais des yeux deux fois. OK, je deviens folle… Ou alors, je commence à prendre mes rêves pour la réalité, comme vous voulez….Pas d'Alice en face de moi. Juste… Bon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là ??!


	11. Chapter 11

Bon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là ??!

… Caïus …

- Hey demoiselle ! Tu sors ? J'ai pas l'intention d'attendre des heures que tu te décides ! dit-il à mon intention. Mais si tu préfères je te laisse croupir ici… C'est toi qui vois.

- Non, non j'arrive… répliquai-je rapidement.

J'essaye de me lever. Mais mes jambes ne me portent plus. Je suis trop faible. Le manque de sang m'a totalement vidé de mes forces si bien que je n'arrive plus à marcher. Caïus s'approche de moi… J'ai peur ! Que va-t-il me faire?…

Il m'attrape par les aisselles puis passe un bras autour de ma taille. Je suis soulagée. Il m'aide juste à bouger… Il me soulève et m'emmène dans l'espèce de couloir où Jane nous a expliqué ce que nous allions devenir…

J'aperçois tout les Cullen. Ils ont l'air aussi mal en point que moi. Des gros cernes violets ont prit place sous leurs yeux. La fatigue, la faim et le désespoir se lit dans leurs regards. Eux aussi ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe. Allons nous mourir ? Aro nous a-t-il fait demander ?

Lorsque Caïus me lâche je m'écroule au sol. Edward se précipite vers moi aussi vite qu'il le peu malgré son état de grande faiblesse. Assis par terre, il me prend dans ses bras et me berce, humant mon odeur comme un drogué en manque.

Chaque couple s'est réunit attendant la terrible sentence que semble être venu nous annoncer l'autre vampire. D'ailleurs, il nous fixe étrangement, nous jugeant du regard. Tout d'un coup, il semble douter de lui et avoir perdu son assurance. Mais il reprend vite contenance.

Il faut faire vite… dit-il dans un souffle… je suis venu vous libérer. Depuis trois mois que vous êtes enfermés, les choses vont de mal en pis. Aro a acquit une telle puissance que je crains énormément le déroulement des évènements futurs… Le monde humain est en grand danger et il me semble que vous soyez les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose… Je vous aiderai comme je pourrai bien sur… Il y a une forêt à proximité de la ville… Vous pourrez vous nourrir. Il faut vite que vous quittiez Volterra avant qu'il ne découvre que je vous ai libéré et qu'il ne lance des vampires à vos trousses…

Nous le fixions tous complètement perplexe face à cette déclaration. L'un des grands maîtres des vampires venait de traire les deux autres pour sauver le monde humain…. Comprenant néanmoins l'urgence de la situation nous ne cherchions pas d'avantage à comprendre. Edward m'aida à me relever et nous suivîmes tous Caïus qui nous guidait à travers les souterrains de la ville.

Carlisle prit la peine d'utiliser un surcroît de force pour interroger notre libérateur mais je n'avais pas assez de résistance pour m'appliquer à suivre la conversation. Ainsi, je ne perçu que quelques mots tels que massacre, guerre, dominer,…

J'étais épuisée. Je peinais de plus en plus à avancer dans ce labyrinthe et sans Edward près de moi j'aurai déjà craqué. Je ne pouvais même pas m'appuyer sur l'idée que j'allais bientôt pouvoir goûter à la joie de la liberté car la situation actuelle ne permettait à personne de jouir de ce sentiment. Une pression supplémentaire venait s'ajouter au poids qui pesait sur nos épaules.

Enfin, Caïus ralentit. Je pouvais apercevoir un mince filait de lumière percer au travers du plafond. Il entrouvrit une trappe et nous fit signe de passer par l'embrasure. Lorsque je sortais finalement ma tête de ces couloirs obscurs, je profitais plusieurs longues secondes de pouvoir sentir le vent fouetter contre mon visage.

Une fois de plus les bras de mon amoureux se resserrèrent autour de ma taille et il déposa un léger baiser dans mon cou. Je lui avais manqué. Il m'avait encore plus manqué. Et je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de lui. Ça non ! Plus jamais ! Je profité de sa présence contre moi, de le sentir m'aimer me faisait beaucoup de bien…

J'humai alors l'air pour sentir son odeur qui m'avait tant manquée. A la place, je captai une fragrance alléchante me rappelant vaguement celle d'un cerf. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je m'extirpais des bras d'Edward et me lançais à sa poursuite. Lorsque je lui eu brisé le cou, je m'abreuvais de sa substance avec délectation. Je tuais encore quatre autres animaux avant de me sentir à peu près rassasiée.

Quand je revins la où j'avais abandonné la famille Cullen, je m'aperçue qu'eux n'avaient toujours pas terminés de chasser. Je me callais contre un arbre et attendis patiemment leur retour…

Ils revinrent tour à tour au bout d'une demi-heure. Caius les accompagnait. Je vis Emmett s'essuyer de manière particulièrement répugnante les coins de sa bouche où coulait du sang avec le revers de sa chemise. Son regard pétilla de joie lorsqu'il vit Rosalie courir gracieusement vers nous. Un sourire, un clin d'œil plus tard et ils s'embrassaient goulûment sans faire grand cas de la présence des autres Cullen.

Jasper les observait, le regard envieux de partager des moments comme celui-ci avec Alice probablement. Je le plaignais et le comprenais en même temps. Des moments de joie comme celui-ci, jamais plus il ne pourrait en vivre.

Je ressentais le besoin d'explorer plus fortement le sentiment intérieur qui gagnait mon être. Je refusais de ressentir de la pitié pour lui. J'interdisais aux autres d'en ressentir pour moi trouvant cela pathétique, mais je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Avec son aire de martyr, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'il m'inspirait : de la pitié.

Tout le groupe s'était à présent réunit autour d'Edward et moi. Tous semblait se sentir beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'ils étaient rassasiés et ensemble.

Caius prit la parole une fois de plus :

- Il me semble pertinent de vous conseiller de vous cacher quelques temps et de trouver des alliés qui pourront vous soutenir.

- C'est ce que je contais faire, signala Carlisle. En revanche, je m'interrogeais sur ta situation à venir s'ils étaient amener à découvrir que tu étais celui qui nous avait libérer.

- Oh eh bien j'imagine que vous ne vous plaindrez pas si je venais à disparaître…

- Peut-être, je ne saurais le nier. Mais j'avoue qu'un changement aussi radical de position me surprend énormément. Tu as toujours été le plus colérique, le plus anti-compassion… et j'en passe. Et soudainement, tu cherches à sauver des humains ! Avoue que c'est déconcertant.

- Je ne cherche aucunement à sauver cette bande de « Royal biped » (*)…

- Alors Quoi ?

- Eh bien, disons qu'il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de voir Aro prendre la tête du pouvoir. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'une fois établit, il se débarrassera de Marcus et moi. Si Marcus s'obstine à croire qu'on peut lui faire confiance, moi je suis persuadé du contraire. Et quitte à mourir, je préfère le faire pour une bonne cause…

Tous les Cullens, moi y compris se fixaient. Evidemment, Caius faisait cela pour son profit mais seulement et c'est pour ça que nos étions tous surprit.

Caius nous fit signe qu'il se retirait. Nous nous retrouvions à présent seul pour décidé de la suite des évènements qui promettaient d'être angoissants. Il apparaissait logique aux yeux de tous que nous devions nous éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit. La décision fut prise de prendre le prochain avion pour l'Alaska et rejoindre les Denalis dont j'avais quelque peu entendu parler auprès d'Edward et lors de mes années en tant qu'Isabella Volturri.

*******

Un sentiment étrange flottait dans l'air dont la saveur prenait des teintes de tentation sanguinaire. Et pour cause, nous étions entourés de pauvres petits humains innocents qui ne se doutaient en aucun cas d'être encerclé par une bande de vampires restés captifs pendant de longs mois.

Ce fut donc avec soulagement que nous atterrîmes sur la piste nous enjoignant aux amis et camarades des Cullen. D'après ce que je pus suivre de la conversation qui s'était entamée entre Carlisle et l'homme qui m'apparaissait être le chef de clan, je compris qu'une certaine Tanya rechignait à nous venir en aide et avait même menacer de quitter le clan et d'avertir les Volturris si je cite « la poufiasse qui sert de copine à Edward mettait un pied sur leur domaine. »

Bien que mécontente de m'être découvert une nouvelle ennemie, je pus prendre cela à la rigolade grâce aux explications d'Eléazar. De toute évidence, Tanya était une femme qui avait l'habitude de voir tous les hommes à ses pieds et lorsque par malheur elle n'arrivait pas à ces fins, son monde entier s'écroulait, ne laissant que les vestiges d'une vampire dévastée par la stupidité.

Ils – Eléazar, Carmen, Irina et Kate comme je venais de l'apprendre - nous conduisirent en voiture jusqu'au dit domaine, sur lequel je n'avais pas le droit de m'aventurais puis nous primes nos aises dans les canapés du salon.

Au début, je me sentais plus que mal à l'aise parmi ces personnes car une telle familiarité entre les différents membres des deux clans ma déstabilisée, moi la dernière arrivée qui ne connaît absolument pas nos hôtes.

Mais bien vite, j'appris à ne pas me formaliser de mon aliénation et Rose et moi partîmes dans une grande discussion engagée avec ses grandes amies Irina et Kate.

Cependant l'heure n'était pas à la démonstration d'affection, et bien vite le sujet « plan d'Aro Volturi retomba sur le tapis ». Il fut décider qu'une grande réunion de famille devait être organisée le plus rapidement possible.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain matin et sans plus d'échange de banalités, nous nous retrouvâmes tous attablés dans la grande salle à manger des Dénalis.

Je n'avais évidemment de tous ce temps pas lâcher la main d'Edward et à cet instant même, je me trouvais collée contre lui, prête à écouter ces vampires préparer un plan d'action.

Les chefs de clan me prièrent de bien vouloir commencer en exposant tout ce que j'avais vu, entendu ou fait pendant mon service. Edward me lança un oeillade pour m'encourager et je débutais mon récit.

(*) Royal canin : nourriture pour chiens

Royal biped : nourriture pour vampires


	12. Chapter 12

Lorsque j'eus finit, Eléazar se leva et annonça haut et fort :

- Je vous suis !

Il décidait donc de prendre notre partit et de se battre à nos côtés pour libérer notre monde du joug volturique. Il lança quelques regards furtifs à ses camarades attendant probablement que d'autres manifestent leur volonté de poursuivre la guerre désormais déclarée.

Après un certain temps d'attente et de réflexion, Carmen et Kate se levèrent à leur tour. D'un mouvement de tête, elles signalèrent leur décision positive à notre requête. Seule restait Irina qui semblait plus qu'hésitante. Carlisle prit la parole dans l'espoir de la convaincre.

- Je connais les risques que nous te demandons de prendre, la vie de chacun de nous est en péril du fait que nous nous attaquons à une puissance bien plus supérieure en nombre que la notre. J'en suis conscient et respecterait ton choix si celui ci s'avère d'être de tourner le dos à ta famille pour protéger ta vie.

- Je ne suis pas égoïste ! Je voudrais juste attendre de savoir ce qu'en pense Tanya !

- Tu sais pertinemment bien ce que va en penser Tanya, répliqua Eléazar, l'avenir de notre espèce est en jeu. Tu nous serais d'une aide précieuse alors s'il te plait Irina, apporte nous ton soutien.

Elle sembla réfléchir quelque peu mais ne sembla pas convaincue.

- J'émets une condition ! Je veux me battre aux côtés d'Emmett !

Ben voyons ! Madame n'avait visiblement pas comprit qu'il fallait se méfier des apparences. Certes, Emmett était robuste mais son impulsivité et sa frénésie lui jouaient parfois des tours Jasper avait peut-être moins fier allure physiquement mais Son expérience personnelle en matière de guerre, son dévouement et son esprit stratégique nous seraient certainement plus bénéfique en vue notre situation.

Carlisle accepta ce compromis qui dans le fond n'en était pas vraiment un puisque de toutes façons, il avait déjà été décidé que nous devrions nous battre par groupes de combattants pour assurer le plus de sécurité possible à chacun de nous.

Carmen et Esmée se levèrent pour aller chercher des rafraîchissements à tout le monde car la mise en place du plan promettait d'être longue et nécessitait toute notre attention.

Je tiquai au mot « rafraîchissement ». En réalité, il s'agissait de la dernière mode chez les vampires végétariens. Ils conservaient du sang d'animal en stock pour ensuite pouvoir proposer divers parfum – pumas, grizzli, cerf et autres– à leurs invités.

Je trouvai ce nouveau système très appréciable. Et visiblement mon petit ami aussi. Alors que je me collais contre lui pour apprécier sa présence, il prit mon visage en coupe de ses deux grandes mains de pianiste et avança son visage vers le mien. Croyant qu'il allait m'embrasser, je fermais les yeux pour apprécier la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Après une petite seconde, je rouvrais les yeux me rendant compte qu'il n'en faisait rien. Au lieu de ça je le vis avec une sorte de rictus collé sur les lèvres. Il rapprocha son visage du mien et finit par sortir légèrement sa langue de sa bouche pour venir caresser les coins de mes lèvres. Il goûta plusieurs fois à la substance qui si trouvait puis vint me donner un bref baiser.

- Tu devais boire du sang de puma plus souvent ma chérie, dit-il, tu en avais sur les coins de ta bouche et s'était absolument divin.

Je rougis, une fois n'est pas coutume. Tout le monde avait assisté à la scène, et certains avaient un regard moqueur. Étions-nous donc si ridicules ?

Moi, je trouvais ce qui venait de se passer, certes cliché, mais absolument romantique.

- Oh les gamins ! S'esclaffa Emmett, les bisous et léchouilles c'est pour les coincés ! Moi, j'embrasse ma femme ailleurs, hein Rosie !

- Idiot, répliqua cette dernière en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

Chacun rit de la situation et c'est dans une atmosphère plus détendue que nous reprîmes nos réflexions.

…..

A la fin de la journée, Jasper avait décidé qu'il fallait des à présent contacter le plus de personne possible. Ainsi, il avait déjà reprit contact avec Peter et Charlotte qui devient nous rejoindre prochainement, les patriarches avaient téléphoné aux amazones, de vieilles connaissances, qui devaient les recontacter pour leurs faire par de leurs décision et enfin, nous avions tous lancé un vibrant appel à la population vampirique par l'intermédiaire d'une onde de radio pour qu'ils se mobilisent à nos côtés.

Nous avions décidé que la seule et vraiment convaincante manière d'intervenir pour stopper Aro était d'user de la force.

Un plan de bataille avait été établit…

A présent les dés étaient jetés…

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à espérer que beaucoup des nôtres se joindraient à nous et que les pertes seraient minimes … si nous gagnions… Ce qui n'était en aucun cas garantit. Mais nous nous devions d'intervenir…

Les Dénalis nous avait attribués des chambres par couple et nous avait conseillés de nous retrouver en amoureux pour la soirée afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble avant la grande bataille.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais installée sur les genoux d'Edward, vêtue de simples sous-vêtements a discuté gaiement avec lui de sujets plus banals les uns que les autres pour tenter d'oublier l'horreur qui se profilait à l'horizon. Edward se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes pour se débarrasser des Volturis et enfin pouvoir vivre en paix sans eux.

Une idée me vint soudain en tête alors qu'il m'embrassait tendrement dans le cou.

- Edward ?

- Hum ? marmonna-t-il alors que sa bouche s'activait de plus en plus à me mordillait la peau de cette partie si sensible.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà réfléchit à notre avenir ensemble ?

- Bien sur : je nous vois très bien tous les deux à Forks ou dans un endroit tout mouillé comme tu aimes tant à passer nos journées à chasser avec Emmett et Rose et nos nuits à faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Et puis pourquoi ne pas retourner en cours aussi. Comme ça, je pourrais narguer tous ces imbéciles immatures qui n'auront d'yeux que pour la plus belle femme du monde. Mais tu es à moi ! finit-il en s'attaquant cette fois à mes lèvres.

- Oui … hum… pourquoi pas. Mais je pensais plutôt à comment vivre tous les deux. Je veux dire… ben … Tous les deux dans la même maison ou … enfin…

- Mariés ? m'interrogea-t-il.

Il semblait vraiment surpris mais j pouvais aussi voir dans son regard qu'il était absolument ravi. J'hochais la tête pour lui signifié qu'il s'agissait effectivement de ce à quoi je pensais puis la rebaissais aussitôt, honteuse d'émettre de tells idées.

- Whaou… ! Bella. Je…je pensais que … à cause de Charlie et ta mère… enfin, je croyais que tu ne voulais jamais te marier. Enfin, c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas demandé plus tôt. C'est… je t'aurais fait ma demande des qu'on s'est retrouvé si j'avais su…

- Ben tu vois, mes parents étaient humains et quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je l'étais aussi donc, je n'avais pas une vision objective « passer mon éternité à tes côtés ». Mais maintenant, je sais ce que mon cœur veut. Je sais ce que JE veux.

- Et qu'est ce que tu souhaites si fort ?

- Ne jamais, au grand jamais être séparé de toi… pouvoir profiter de ton corps et ton esprit dès que je le souhaite sans jamais avoir à me demander où tu es. Je veux qu'on voyage ensemble, qu'on découvre le monde. Et quand notre heure sera venue, c'est avec toi que je veux disparaître de ce monde. Pour gagner l'autre ma main dans la tienne.

- Whaou… ! Tu m'impressionnes de plus en plus… Je… enfin… Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime. De toute mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

Après cette déclaration, je le vis déposer un genou sur le sol de la chambre et il me releva pour que je sois face à lui. Je dus baisser la tête pour croiser son regard qui hurlait son bonheur. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'il prononça cette phrase qui fit chavirer mon cœur.

- Isabella Marie Swan, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

J'attendis une minute qui parut une éternité pour m'imprégner de ces doux mots qui résonnaient en moi et aussi un peu pour le faire languir. Il semblait pressé que je donne ne réponse et aussi angoissé que je n'ai subitement changé d'avis.

- Oui, bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme.

Il m'attrapa alors dans ces bras et me fit tournailler dans les airs. Je le serrais de toutes mes forces puis glissais mes bras derrière sa nuque pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser avec vigueur et fougue tout en me caressant à travers mes vêtements pour ne pas perdre de tant sur ceux qui, à n'en pas douter aller suivre.

Sans rien y comprendre, je me retrouvai allongée sur le lit. Edward était penché au-dessus de moi et déposer une myriade de baisers sur mon ventre, s'approchant toujours plus de mon sexe.

Il souffla sur mon intimité avant d'aller embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mon corps s'arqua, et je laissai échapper une plainte d'impatience. Je voulais sentir sa langue sur chatte mais n'osais pas prendre d'initiative.

Puis enfin, il embrassa ma féminité avant de faire glisser sa langue sur mes lèvres intimes m'arrachant des gémissements de plaisir incontrôlés. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon clitoris, l'aspirant, le mordillant. Mes hanches se soulevaient lorsqu'il me pénétra avec sa langue.

- Oh Mon Dieu ! Geignis-je.

Il la faisait entrer et ressortir alors que son pouce roulait sur mon clitoris. Je sentais une bulle de plaisir grandir en moi. L'orgasme était une proche. Il intensifia sa caresse sur mon clitoris et j'explosai littéralement hurlant son nom.

Il revint à mon oreille et souffla :

- Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être la futur madame Edward Cullen ?

- J'adore… et je tiens absolument à ce qu'on se marie au plus vite pour la nuit de noce !

- Compte sur moi pour que tu t'en rappelles toute ta vie !

Mes yeux appelaient au plaisir de la chair et il ne résista pas longtemps à satisfaire mon désir me pénétrant d'un habile coup de rein.

Alors que je m'attendais à subir des assauts fougueux et déterminé, il me surprit en prenant son temps à aller lentement et en ressortant presque totalement de moi à chaque passage. Il voulait profiter de ce moment mémorable en le gravant à jamais dans nos esprits et vu le plaisir que j'y prenais, j'étais aussi toute pour.

Edward caressa à de nombreuses reprises mes lèvres de siennes et s'amusa à me faire frissonner en taquinant me seins. J'étais en train de déchirer la peau du dos d'Edward tant le plaisir que son sexe me procurait était intense.

Je finis par exploser en resserrant mes parois contre sa virilité ce qui provoqua son propre orgasme. J'hurlai alors à son oreille tout mon plaisir alors qu'il grognait sensuellement mon nom.

Je tenais à profiter de cette soirée pour assouvir les moindres de ces désirs et profiter de ces derniers instants de quiétude avant la prochaine bataille.


	13. Chapter 13

Trente-quatre paires de jambes foulées les herbes hautes de la plaine plane et sauvage des vastes étendues de verdure d'Arizona. Le choix de ce champ de bataille s'était porté tout naturellement sue cette région particulière à cause de ces grands espaces étrangers à la présence des hommes.

Nous avions réussit à rassembler trente-quatre des nôtres, ce qui en soit nous garantissait un allez simple vers le monde des enfers au vu des troupes innombrables d'Aro. Cependant Jasper avait eu une idée géniale, qui en réalité faisait reposer le poids de notre réussite sur la confiance que nous portions à Caïus – c'est vous dire ! Heu, ben, j'vous ferais un pti coucou depuis le ciel !

J'étais encadrée par Esmée et Emmett. Nous avions décidé de mélanger les vampires aux forces naturels aux les vampires avec des dons pour compenser les faiblesses de chacun. Edward, à ma droite, devait protéger les arrières d'Esmée et Rosalie grâce à sa faculté de lire dans les pensées. A l'arrivée d'Aro, j'avais déployé mon bouclier entourant mes congénères pour les protéger.

Cependant, ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans mes pensées. En effet, les intentions de chacun étaient plus qu'explicite, par conséquence aucune discussion préalable n'était envisageable pour apaiser les tensions.

Cette même tension flottait dans l'air indiquée l'état d'esprit dans lequel nous étions tous. En face de nous, Aro nous fixait avec un regard machiavélique. Caïus se trouvait derrière lui en compagnie de Marcus. Sa présence et son sourire confiant laissaient entendre que ses compagnons n'avaient rien découvert de ses actes.

Et tant mieux…

Déjà, Aro faisait signe à ses troupes d'avancer. Il lui tardait de nous écraser mais j'étais bien décidée à ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Carlisle crut utile de prononcer un discours pour nous encourager une dernière fois.

- Ils sont plus nombreux, ils sont plus forts. Mais aucun d'eux n'a choisit sa place. Nous si, nous savons pourquoi nous nous battons, quel est notre but ultime ! Et nous voulons vaincre ! Pour nos famille, pour tous les gens que nous aimons et qui comptent sur nous ! Si nous restons unis, nous parviendrons à retrouver notre liberté ! C'est partit !

Je lançais un dernier regard vers mon amoureux qui lui aussi me fixait.

- Je t'aime, lui confiai-je.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour…

Alors, Carlisle à son tour, nous lança dans la bataille.

Je me concentrai sur la scène qui se jouait devant mes yeux. Je sentis Esmée et Emmett s'éloigner d'un bon mètre de moi pour recouvrir d'avantage de surface du terrain plane alors que nous progressions sur le champ de bataille.

Nos adversaires levaient les poings et hurlaient notre mort prochaine, guidés par l'assurance de victoire d'Aro.

Deux vampires aux yeux rouges accélèrent pour se précipiter sur moi. Ecartant leurs bras, ils fonçaient à toute vitesse et, au denier moment, je me décalai sur la droite pour leurs échapper. Aussitôt, je prenais place derrière eux et le temps qu'ils me cherchent dans la foule qui se dispersait, j'arrachai violement le premier bras qui venait et le jetai au loin.

Le deuxième me fixa dans les yeux quelques instant, mais voyant qu'il ne se passait rien, parut troublé. Déstabilisé par ma résistance à son don, je me jetai sur lui et l'envoyai voler non sans lui avoir arraché la tête au préalable.

L'autre vampire était occupé à chercher son bras me laissant tranquille quelques instant, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits. Je sortis un briquet de ma poche de jean et l'approcha allumé des vêtements du vampire que j'avais décapité. Ils s'embrasèrent et les vampires qui se trouvaient autour de moi m'attaquèrent à leur tour.

Tous nos alliés semblaient s'en tirer haut la mai. A en juger par leur manière de se battre, je devinai que nos adversaires ne devaient être rien de plus que des nomades inexpérimentés.

Je me battais aussi bien que je le pouvais, échappant aux attaques des gros mastodontes et attaquant ce que je pensais pouvoir vaincre.

Mais à mesure que le temps passait, je sentais mes forces faiblirent et l'ennemi se faisait de plus en plus redoutable. Aro avait du envoyer les plus faibles en premier pour nous affaiblir et garder les plus forts pour nous achever.

Nous finîmes par nous regrouper encerclés par les troupes ennemies.

Je sentais la fatigue me gagner et mes forces diminuer influençant la puissance de mon bouclier. Esmée m'aidait à venir à bout d'un grand hirsute et monstrueux. Je tentais tant bien que mal d'essayer de le démembrer alors qu'Esmée le retenait.

Je ne pouvais observer les alentours. De la poussière rendait ma vue difficile et ne pouvait malheureusement pas distinguer les gens qui m'entouraient. Je ne savais même pas si Edward allait bien mais tentait de ne pas trop m'en inquiéter.

Les forces adversaires se faisaient plus compacte au tour de moi.

J'en attrapais un pour qu'il face bouclier contre un autre vampire qui se précipitait sur moi. Ainsi, c'est son allié à qui il arracha la tête et pas à moi.

Soudain, j'entendis deux hurlements stridents derrière moi. C'est seulement alors que je réalisais que nous étions en train de nous faire massacrer.

- Pour les Cullens ! Avec moi ! hurla alors Caius.

Je parvins à distinguer celui-ci le poing levé entraîner des vampires restés à l'écart des combats. Visiblement, il avait réussit à convaincre certains vampires de son clan à nous défendre.

La surprise avait été totale pour Aro et Marcus. Ils ne semblaient pas arriver à s'en remettre. Trahis ainsi par un allié de plusieurs siècles…

Un combat s'engagea entre Aro et Caius. Féroce, violent, comme si leur honneur en dépendait. Après plus de vingt minutes à s'acharnait l'un sur l'autre, Caius parvint à donner un coup fatal à son adversaire qui disparut dans les flammes. Cette mort signifiait déjà pour nous une grande victoire.

Alors que nous nous réjouissions, Caius ne vit pas Marcus se précipiter sur lui les bras prêt à lui arracher les membres. Edward, le plus rapide d'entre nous, tenta de lui portait secours mais il était trop tard. C'est ainsi que perdit la « vie » notre plus grand et inattendu allié.

Edward commença alors à se battre contre Marcus mais il ne parvenait pas à prendre l'avantage. Après de rudes coups, Marcus parvint à le mettre à terre. Alors qu'il allait frapper, Jasper arriva face à lui à une vitesse incroyable et se jeta sur lui. Ils tombèrent tous deux et roulèrent en se battant jusqu'au tas de cendres et qui se ravivèrent aux contact des deux sangs froids. Les flammes reprirent une fois de plus faisant disparaître à jamais un ami et un ennemi.

Après cela, le camp adverse décida de se retirer n'ayant plus de dirigeant. Nous avions réussit ! Nous étions presque tous en vie et les Volturis et leur armé de super vampires n'était plus une menace !


	14. Epilogue

Deux semaines plus tard :

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen acceptez-vous de prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ?

Oui, je le veux. – souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Isabella Marie Swan acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?

Je le veux.

Par les liens sacrés du mariage, je vous déclare mari et femme.

L'assistance applaudit fortement. Tout n'était qu'allégresse, plénitude et bonheur. Seule la joie d'être enfin en famille et libérer de la menace des Volturis comptait.

Rosalie vint sauter dans les bras des jeunes mariés. Elle en profita pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

Vous auriez quand même put attendre un peu plus avant de vous marier. Je viens juste de me rendre compte que la tapisserie de la salle de réception n'est pas du tout accordée à ta robe.

Edward et moi éclatâmes de rire.

Nous nous rendîmes tous à la dite salle et découvrir avec stupéfaction des fontaines de sang animal à la manière des fontaines à vin ou à chocolat. Du sang frais pour satisfaire toutes les soifs.

Malgré la disparition de Jasper, nous ne pouvions n'être puisque son sacrifice lui aura permit de retrouver celle qu'il aimait.

Après les festivités, Edward me guida jusqu'à notre chambre. Assis sur le lit, je mlui fis par d'une dernière prière.

- Pour toujours Edward, je veux être tienne.

* * *

Epilogue

Ce qu'ils sont devenus à la suite de cette partie de leur vie :

Edward a décidé qu'il était tant pour lui d'arrêter de refaire sans cesse le secondaire et est rentré au conservatoire de Seattle en tant que « plus jeune professeur – du soir - de musique ». Lui et Bella file le parfait amour et se complaise dans une vie calme mais pas pour autant monotone – Edward y veille ! Après une centaine d'années passée sen amoureux - et occasionnellement en famille –Edward a transformé une de ses jeunes élèves à sa demande atteins d'une maladie incurable pour faire de lui leur petit protéger.

Bella quand a elle s'est trouvée une nouvelle passion : le cirque. Ceci donna lieu à quelques souvenirs mémorables. Elle reprit contact avec Jacob qui lui apprit s'être marié avec la cousine d'une tante des Clearwaters dont il s'était imprégné.

Rosalie et Emmett ont vécu heureux pendant de nombreuses années. Ils ont décidés de tenter un tour du monde des saveurs sanguines des animaux. Emmett avait même réussit à saigner un panda en Chine mais d'après c'est dire : « avec tout le mal qu'il s'était donné à en trouver, c'était vraiment décevant ».

Carlisle et Esmée ont quant à eux fait un tour du monde à titre purement culturel. Et se sont finalement arrêtés à … Seattle. Edward, Bella et toute la famille leur manquaient trop.

Les Volturis ne leur ont plus jamais posé de problèmes. Ils se sont contenté de les laisser vivre en paix et la disparition de la Triade vampirique permit à des vampires de leur clan beaucoup plus sain de prendre le pouvoir.


End file.
